home is wherever i'm with you
by EmptySequence
Summary: It all starts on the morning Lou Piper finds Loki face-first in the mud. Stranded in Midgard without any real sense of direction, one very bored and very pregnant girl offers Loki her couch and an endless list of questions. But hey, at least he has his hot dogs. Loki/OC; T for language and some sexual content. Post-Avengers.
1. challenging adversity

_"You don't develop courage by being happy in your relationships every day. You develop it by surviving difficult times and challenging adversity."_

_-_**Epicurus.**

* * *

"Well, don't you look like a ball of sunshine."

So maybe mocking a tall, dark, stranger who had his face lodged in the mud wasn't Lou Piper's brightest idea. But hey, sleeping with that _I'm-just-a-guy-in-a-bar_-esque man from Bo's and getting knocked up wasn't one of her most eloquent moments either, and no one's judged her (too badly) for _that _yet.

Mystery-mud-man braces his arms on either side of himself, yanking his head out of the muck with a not-so-graceful grunt and peering up at the very pregnant female lurking above him.

"_I beg your pardon_?"

Just for the record, Lou doesn't have much of a filter. Scratch that. She _doesn't _have a filter. So what pops out of her mouth next really shouldn't flabbergast you.

"You must've been fucking hammered to fall asleep in the mud, dude. I mean, don't get me wrong. I've had my moments. But I can't remember the last time I got shit-faced enough to take a nap in the _dirt_."

* * *

It probably would've been best to walk away then. To continue with nights spent alone watching _Scrubs _in her shoebox of an apartment and shouting at her love-child to stop kicking at her cootie wall.

But as we've seen above, Lou isn't the sharpest crayon in the box.

* * *

So she learns his name. Loki. (Yes, it's safe to say she made some smart-ass comment about how his parents must have been either drunk or high when they came up with _that _one). She also learns that he talks like he's just waltzed out of some horrible midevil Syfy movie, and doesn't take too kindly to people poking fun at him.

"Do you _ever _shut that gaping hole of a mouth of yours?" Loki asks at one point, earning the would be, _should _be, intimidating _bitch-you-did-not-just-insult-the-hormonal-pregnant-girl _glare.

"Hey, King Henry, I'm the one who rescued you from your mud-nap. You should be groveling on your knees with thanks," Lou quips, sniffing with distaste.

And so there began the ever-rocky, can't-call-it-friendship-but-not-nearly-enemies relationship of Lou Piper and Loki Laufeyson.

* * *

"So...you're like, an alien?" Lou questions, leering in the doorway as Loki scrutinizes her bedroom. He isn't subtle when something isn't par to his standards (which happens to be just about_ everything_), and it's kind of making Lou wish she'd left him face-first in the mud.

"No." Loki doesn't elaborate further, instead examining the photos lining her dresser. "Is this you?"

Lou pauses picking at her nails, following his gaze. "Huh?"

"This...image. It's you?" Loki questions once again, holding up a picture from some beach trip years ago.

"Oh, yeah. I was in Miami," she replies, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her sweater.

Loki makes a face before speaking again. "You were thin."

"I also wasn't pregnant, numbnuts," Lou shoots back, rolling her eyes. "Well, I guess you can take the couch until you figure out where you're gonna go."

"Why not the bed?" Loki inquires, all seriousness. Lou send him a _oh, don't worry about thanking me for rescuing you from your raging hangover in the mud or anything _look, resting her fidgeting hands on her stomach.

"Because I'm pregnant, nutcake, and I'm not sharing a bed with some guy I just found in the mud. No offense."

Surely he'd understand that strangers simply don't share beds. Nor do they _take_ beds from snarky pregnant women. _Or not_.

"Why not?" The question rolls off his tongue with such ease that it catches Lou off guard. She stares at him like a fish out of water for a long moment, before regaining her composure.

"Woah there, skippy. You haven't even asked me on a date yet!" She miffs, shaking her head. Loki gives her a blank look. "Because, Charlie Sheen. I just found you in the mud like, ten seconds ago. I'm not just going to cuddle with you out of the goodness of my heart. Plus, I think my stomach might take up eighty percent of the bed."

So Loki finds himself on the couch that night, stripped down to his boxers while his previous attire soaked in the wash.

"If you hear scratching, that's just the mouse that lives behind the TV. No biggie." Lou informs him. "Well, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite."

The blank look from her guest only makes her laugh as she disappears down the hall.

* * *

"Are you gonna eat your eggs, or make a doccumentary of them?"

Taking Loki to breakfast seemed like a simple task. Getting him to eat, however, is like trying to teach algebra to a dog.

"You eat these..._substances _every day?" Loki questions as he prods his eggs with a fork. Lou rolls her eyes, almost ready to use the airplane trick to get Loki to open up his mouth and eat.

"If you would take a bite, Scarlett, you'd see that it's not that bad," Lou replies. "Just get past the fact that you're eating cooked chicken babies and you'll be fine."

So maybe that wasn't the best thing to say. After that comment, she couldn't really blame him for not suffering through a couple bites.

In the end, she walks him down 9th Avenue and buys him a hot dog. Scratch that, she buys him _three_. Somewhere in between his first and second weiner, Loki realizes that though he has to suffer through being stranded on Midgard, he at least has hot dogs.

"I desire another," Loki demands just after polishing off his third. Lou snorts, brushing a blonde curl from her eyes.

"Slow down there, Homer. You keep at it like that and you'll be as big as me," she replies, tugging on Loki's arm to get him away from the hot dog stand.

"I don't quite think that's possible," Loki replies coolly.

"Hey! I'm not the one who fell asleep with-"

"My face in the mud, yes I know. Have anyone ever told you that your repitition is quite obnoxious?" He asks.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a _dick_?" Lou huffs, arms folding across her chest in her tough-pregnant-girl way.

Loki lets a smirk crawl across his lips. "Many times, actually."

Stomping away like a pouting five-year-old seems to be quite affective if you ever want your mysterious guest to come flailing after you. Really, you should try it out sometime.

* * *

"Are you ever going to tell me where you're from?" Lou asks, pulling Loki from his trance. He seems to find Earl Hickey quite amusing. At least Lou figures he does; it's shut him up for around an hour.

"Are you ever going to quit pestering me about my personal life?" Loki retorts, arching a brow. Lou pulls the covers of her bed tighter across her baby bump, making a face.

"Probably not."

Loki sighs in annoyance. He always figured Midgardian women would be trashy and just plain _stupid_, not stubborn.

"I come from far away. That's all there is to it," he finally says.

"What, like, Australia?" Lou asks. She then roves her eyes over his pale skin, biting her lip. "Okay, scratch that. No, no, let me guess. Hmm...Russia?"

Loki gives her an amused look, shaking his head. "You should broaden your search."

"I'm not Google, Loki," she replies with a quick roll of her eyes. Loki has learned by now to ignore her Midgardian references.

"It's not important, where I come from. I'm not a part of it any longer," Loki finally says, not disguising the bitterness in his voice.

Lou cocks her head to the side, before asking, "Does someone need a hug?"

"Touch me, and I will smite you."

* * *

During the rocky formation of their relationship, Loki, at many times, wishes he'd stayed put in that mud. And at many times, he's perfectly happy that he didn't.

But honestly, he has no idea how much better/worse/impossiblyperfect things will get.

(No, _seriously_. He reall doesn't have a clue.)

* * *

**Okay, so the chapters will be much longer, as this is just the pre-cursor to the actual major parts of the story. So please review, and tell me if you like it, hate it, love it, want to rip it out of the computer and roast it over an open fire, whatever. I love to hear what you guys think!**


	2. one plus one equals a thousand

**I just want to thank everyone who favorited and reviewed my story so far, and keep 'em coming! Your words are what keep my writing.**

* * *

_"A miracle is when the whole is greater than the sum of its parts. A miracle is when one plus one equals a thousand."_

_― _**Frederick Buechner, _The Alphabet of Grace_**

* * *

"It's called a Farmers Market. All organic crap, or something." Lou scrunches her nose after she speaks, entertaining herself as they stroll along by attempting to not step on the cracks in the walkway.

"And it's...good?" Loki questions, peering at the other shops around him. Lou shrugs, not particularly wanting to get another earful from him about her eating habits.

"Not really. But doc says it's good for the baby, or something like that. Personally, if I were developing in someone's stomach, I'd want a double-shot of whiskey and some pork rinds. But that's just me." Loki gives her another one of his utterly distasteful looks, choosing to not comment on the nature of a pork rind.

Lou stops abruptly at the corner of the sidewalk, heading for the glass doors of a rather run-down looking shop. She, however, doesn't seem to mind the cashier drooling all over the counter, instead practically skipping to grab a basket. Loki winces at the grime on the floors, shaking his head (_honestly, how do Midgardian's survive in these...conditions?_).

He finds Lou pondering food labels down one of the many aisles, shooting her a bemused look as she purses her lips and tosses one of the boxes back on the shelves and ignores everything else getting knocked over.

"Ever heard of whole-wheat Poptarts? Yeah, me neither. They're still selling them so I guess no one's died from them yet," Lou says, looking up at him as he strides up next to her. Loki looks at the box, making a noise of contempt.

"What is _that_?" He questions, pointing at the little Poptart doodle giving a thumbs up in the corner. Lou laughs, tongue poking out of her mouth.

"What, you don't like him? I think he's kinda cute. Y'know, in a retarded way. Hey, grab me those noodles, will you?"

Loki gives her one of his looks, before handing her the box from the top shelf with ease. "Haven't you acquired three boxes of these noodles already?"

Lou snickers as he says _noodles_, then answers with, "You can never have enough farfalle. Anyway, the world is supposed to end or something soon, and I heard zombies don't like pasta. Or maybe it was fruit. Whatever."

Sighing at her rants (in the past two days, he's learned that she never really stops), Loki wanders down a different aisle as Lou goes to sniff some yogurt. He stumbles across a box filled with long tubes called _Wacky Noodles_, a grainy image of children floating around in the pool plastered on the front. He lifts up a bright pink one with his brows knit, trying to figure out how to use the foreign object.

"Lou, what _is _this?" Loki calls. Lou shoves a bag of banana chips, something her mother used to buy her with a pinched frown (that look was usually permanent on her mother's face; a real nutcake, that one), into her basket and heads out to find Loki.

"What's what?" Lou asks, then stops dead in her tracks. Nearly spilling the contents of her basket on the floor, Lou holds her baby bump (more like mountain, at this point) as she lets out a yelp of laughter. Loki, with all of his tight-assed narcissism and _I'm-king-of-the-world _attitude, is standing in the middle of the Farmers Market with a pool noodle shoved in between his legs, frustrated frown slung across his lips. "Oh my _god_!"

Loki gives her a frustrated huff. "I'm being quite serious, Lou. I don't understand the function of this damned _Wacky Noodle_!"

When she finally manages to reign in her giggles, she heads to the very frustrated Loki, pulling the pool noodle from him. "Calm down, Yosemite Sam. You use it in the pool."

"I still don't understand. It's clearly not a noodle. It's a...squishy _tube_. Are all Midgardian products this misleading?" Loki questions with a sneer, glaring at the noodles. Lou gives him a blank look.

"Midgardian? You know what, I don't want to know. But to answer your question, pretty much. Now come on, Ring-Ring, I need to pay for this crap."

Throwing one last disdainful look at the pool noodles, Loki follows her to the counter, elbowing past any customers who happen to get in his way (what can he say? Those pool noodles really are irritating).

* * *

The days roll along quite smoothly after that. Almost a week passes; Loki is still frustrated by Midgardian objects but has managed to at least learn to tolerate eggs and Lou's rants.

"Do you always just lie around like this?" Loki asks the first Monday after meeting Lou, watching the blonde lounge on the couch, munching on oyster crackers, with a cocked brow. Lou pauses mid-bite to frown at the snarky male lurking in her living room.

"I'm on pregnancy leave, asshat. I'm too damn sore to trollop around town with you everyday, hate to disappoint you." See, that's the thing about Lou's moods. There's no in-between with her; she's either as mellowed out as someone who just smoked a joint, bouncing off the walls, or downright pissed off.

Loki rolls his eyes, seating himself next to her. "Don't you have friends? Acquaintances?"

Okay, conversation killer much? Lou shoves the bag of crackers away from her, glowering at Donald Duck floundering around on the screen before her. "No."

Clearly Loki doesn't get the memo. He continues to badger her, truly curious. "Why not?"

Lou pauses, then glowers over at him. "Because I'm the irresponsible _bimbo_ who got knocked up with the deadbeat trucker's kid."

_There_ it is. Bingo, _ding ding_! Loki wins the prize. He gives her a curious look. "Why do they care who's child it is? A child is a child, is it not?" (_Hypocritical much?_)

"Things are different here than on Planet X, Loki," Lou snaps, struggling to sit up. Loki gently takes her arm, helping her right herself. "Being a pregnant twenty-five-year-old with no baby daddy is typically frowned upon in most societies."

"I think it shows strength," he says firmly (what can he say? She's grown on him). Lou rolls her eyes, standing and waddling to the pantry to put away her crackers.

"Well, the asswad from the mud is on my side. Oh, joyful day," she grumbles, then sighs. "Whatever."

Loki stands, striding to the kitchen with a frown. He catches her off guard by placing her hands on her stomach, feeling the child developing inside kicking like a madman. "I feel no difference than when my aunt was carrying my cousin."

"What do you expect it to do, belt out Jerry Reed and hand you a beer?" Lou quips, but can't help the smile that crosses her lips. "I think it's gonna be a boy. I can feel it. If it is, I'm going to name him Kurt. Just like Cobain, accept he's not gonna kill himself or anything."

Loki is startled by the sudden mood change, pulling his hands from her stomach. "And if it's a female?"

Lou furrows her brows, pondering his question. "Beth. I heard it means lively, or something. Plus it was in the Bible. Not that I give much of a damn about Jesus and all that, but maybe it'd stop her from being too much like me in the knocked-up sense."

Loki can't help but think she's the strangest person he's ever met, but in that moment she smiles so wide that he can't really bring himself to care.

* * *

Life on West 30th Street is pretty much quiet for another few days. It's rather foreign to Loki; in Asgard, there were always places to be and things to do. The lazy life is something that is strange but most certainly welcome.

One chilly Friday morning, a few days after Lou's sour mood, Loki is seated at the creaky kitchen table sipping a coffee (_oh, glorious drink and your glorious maker_) and reading the comics section of the newspaper.

"Those jokes suck, Loki," Lou says in a voice that's still thick with sleep, strolling into the kitchen. Loki takes in her large cable-knit sweater and paint-splattered sweats with pursed lips when he glances at her over his mug.

"I find them entertaining, as flat as some of them may be," Loki replies. Lou shrugs, fumbling with the coffee pot, blonde curls sticking out every which way.

"I have a baby doctor appointment today. You wanna come with?" Lou questions, wiping her running nose on her sweater. Loki makes a face at her sloppy actions, then shrugs.

"I suppose. What usually ensues?"

Lou snorts, sipping at her own coffee. Straight black, just like the doctor told her not to drink. "A bunch of hands on, touchy-feely crap. An ultrasound too. I have to ask about this fucking heartburn or it's going to be the death of me."

Loki hums in understanding under his breath, turning back to his newspaper. "I read something about ice skating in this paper. I would like to try it."

"Ice skating? Loki, are you batshit? I'm _pregnant_. Not exactly fit for thin blades and slippery surfaces." Lou finishes her rant and takes another gulp of her coffee. Loki raises his brows, once again turning his challenging gaze to her.

"You really think that I would just let you topple over?" He asks incredulously.

"Um, yes?" She replies, shuffling out of the kitchen with a blank look. Loki sighs, putting a mental _X_ by that idea.

After around two hours of non-stop cartoons, Lou stands and announces to the room that she's going to get ready. And in a matter of minutes (the quickest _any_ woman has ever gotten dressed in his experience), the two of them are shuffling out the door and down the sidewalk.

"Doctor Dennis's office is only about a block from here," Lou tells him, pulling her coat tighter around her body.

As they walk, Loki looks around at the new shops and buildings towering alongside them. Many stores have already decked themselves out in Christmas décor, even though Thanksgiving has just recently passed. Loki stops at one point, poking fun at a rosy-cheeked Santa statue in front of one of many street vendors.

"What in the name of Valhalla is _this_?" Loki snorts, poking one long finger at the statue's cheerful mouth.

"It's Santa, you noob," Lou replies. Loki lets out another snort, arching a brow at its appearance.

"He's fat."

"Hey! Don't insult the big guy; he has a weakness for cookies. And I'm pretty sure he has self-image issues already from all those sweets he stuffs himself with," Lou replies with a giggle, then rolls her eyes at Loki's blank stare. "Geez, you really were born under a rock, weren't you? I guess it's another thing to add to the list. C'mon, I can't be late."

The moment they step into the doctor's office, Loki comments on the Lysol and latex-esque smell with a horrified look.

"What is that _stench_?" He utters, upper lip curled in disgust. Lou pats his arm condescendingly.

"Get used to it, buddy." Lou waltzes over to the counter. "Lou Piper, one thirty."

After signing in, she drags Loki to sit, who makes a face at the scratchy waiting chairs. A woman across from them smiles, hands resting on her own large stomach.

"Why is that woman eyeing us?" Loki questions, one brow raised.

Lou smacks his arm. "She's not _eyeing _us, Loki. Stop being so paranoid. It's a pregnant woman thing."

"You all stare at one another?" Loki questions, head cocked to the side. Lou rolls her eyes, snatching a magazine off of the table next to her.

"Just sit, Loki. And try not to glower at everyone. Lots of raging hormones in this room."

Loki makes a face, trying not to eye potential threats. Many of the women look like they want to dropkick him in the gonads, but others look as if they could coo over him for hours. The latter are actually the ones that peeve him the most (_what a surprise_).

"Lou Piper?" The voice of the nurse breaks Lou out of her magazine-induced reverie, and she stands up so quickly that she gets a headrush, steadying her swaying body on Loki's arm.

"Here, I'm here!" Lou blurts, earning many strange looks from the other patients. After going through the process of weighing her and taking her blood pressure (which really doesn't sit well with Loki and earns many outbursts, such as "you bloody wench, just what do you think you're doing with that black beast?"), Lou is finally prepped and waiting for Doctor Dennis.

"You're going to have to learn to calm it down a couple levels, dude," Lou says, breaking the tense silence in the room. Loki eyes Lou, all propped up and waiting, his body tense.

"I apologize," he mutters, still not appeased. Lou cracks a grin.

"I think I can let you call Nurse Natalie a wench. She really is a massive bitch." Loki's lips twitch at her statement, just as the door swings open and an overly cheerful blonde man, clad in a white lab coat, strolls in.

"Lou! How are we on this fine day?" Dennis belts, to the point that it actually hurts Loki's ears.

"It's cloudy out," Lou points out. Dennis shakes his head with that "dazzling" grin still plastered on his lips.

"So how are we feeling lately?"

"Like this kid is going to kick its way out of my vagina," Lou says with a frown. Loki makes a strange noise, one akin to someone stepping on a squeaky toy, earning strange looks from Lou and the doctor. "Plus, this heartburn isn't going away."

"I can perscribe an anti-acid for that," Dennis says, clacking away on his keyboard. "Well, are you up for an ultrasound today?"

Lou hesitates. "Can I find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"You very well can. But we most certainly can still hold off until the birth, if you'd like," he chirps back. Lou looks to Loki with a questioning gaze. He just cocks his head to the side, challenging her with those emerald orbs of his. Lou sighs, then nods.

"I guess I'm ready. What's the point of waiting another three months?" Lou mutters.

In a matter of minutes, the ultrasound is set up, and Lou's sweater is hiked up over her stomach. Loki watches with curious eyes, staying silent through the entire process. When Doctor Squarepants (_insert silent snicker here_) squirts the gel onto her stomach, Loki's eyes meet Lou's at her sharp intake of breath. Many silent moments pass, until Dennis turns to Lou with a wide smile.

"Are you ready?" He questions.

"Hold on. Loki?" Lou calls. Loki stares back hesitantly before standing slowly and striding to her. She easily takes his chilly hand, taking a deep breath and nodding.

"It's a boy," Dennis says, turning the screen to her. Lou lets out a choked noise, wobbly grin crossing her lips. She pretends like she can't feel the burning behind her eyelids, squeezing Loki's hand in a death-grip.

She lets out a breathy sigh, before whispering, "Well hey there, Kurt."

* * *

**So, now the story is beginning to pick up a little. Don't worry now, there is much, much more to come! Please review, I love to hear what you guys think. c:**


	3. strengthens, tempers, intensifies

**Once again, thank you to everyone who took the time to favorite/story alert/review! Your words equal more chapters!**

* * *

_Disappointment to a noble soul is what cold water is to burning metal; it strengthens, tempers, intensifies, but never destroys it._**  
― Eliza Tabor Stephenson**

* * *

"Are we friends?"

Loki looks down at Lou from the step-ladder, a box of Christmas decorations stuffed in his arms. "Pardon?"

"I was wondering if we're friends. You've been here, what, two weeks? Three? Plus you found out if my baby has a who-who or a dingaling with me, so I'm wondering what you consider this relationship to be," Lou explains. Loki blinks at her.

"I do not have friends."

Lou makes a face. "Well, _I _consider you a friend. Even if you're an ass eighty-five percent of the time."

Loki smirks, then passes the box of decorations to her. "I suppose you could define us as friends. Depending on how you look at it, that is."

She lets out a snort and places the final box of decorations on the ground, rolling her eyes at him as he lopes off the step-ladder. "What else would you define it as? Acquaintances with couch-and-baby benefits?"

"I'm merely saying that you could percieve it _as_ an acquaintanceship, or a friendship, depending on where you stand with relationships. It could possibly be categorized as 'bonding', if you squint." Loki finishes his speech, folding the ladder up.

"_Bonding_?" Lou echoes incredulously.

"Bonding," he confirms.

Lou sighs impatiently, placing her hands on her hips. "What the hell is there to bond over? Pool noodles and the gender of my love-child?"

He gives her an amused look, opening one of the boxes of decorations. "I said if you squint."

"Well, I held your hand while I found out that little Kurt here was in fact a _Kurt _and it was, like, a _moment_. So I consider us friends."

"If you consider touching as grounds for a relationship, then your..._baby daddy_, as you so eloquently put it, would most definitely be in the picture, no?" Loki shoots back, raising his brows. Lou opens her mouth to respond, looking slightly offended.

"Not cool, man, not cool." She shakes her head, pulling out the lights and beginning to unwind them. Loki's lips twitch, his eyes alight with mischeif.

"You are my _only _friend, Miss Lou. The only real friend I believe I have ever had. So yes, you_ can_ define it as a friendship," he says almost dismissively, helping her unwind the lights with a serious look. Lou stumbles over her words, looking flabbergasted.

"Well, shit. I guess I should feel honored, yeah?" Lou jokes, elbowing him in the side gently. Loki rolls his eyes, but his eyes show the amusement he didn't openly express.

An hour later, the lights have been strung up in her window, her other Christmas decorations expertly placed around the apartment.

"Now all we need is a tree," Lou muses, sipping at her hot cocoa. Loki does the same, legs curled under him on the squashy couch.

"A tree?" He questions, brows raised.

"Yeah, Bevis. A tree. Y'know, a big evergreen that Santa comes and puts presents under if you're good?" She jokes, then sighs at his blank look. "Seriously, Mystique, tell me where you're from. I can't even think of a single place that _hasn't _heard of Christmas, unless you were raised by primitives in the deserts of Africa or something."

"I..." Loki trails off, then sighs. "You really ask too many questions for your own good."

Lou gives him her own smirk, pulling the wool blanket higher over her waist. "I'm letting you crash on my couch. I at least want to know where you grew up."

"It really is complicated, Lou," Loki begins with a grimace, taking another sip of his cocoa. The marshmallows have begun to melt, turning frothy, so a thin white line appears on his upper lip when he pulls the mug away. Lou giggles, reaching over and swiping her thumb over his lip to remove the remnants of his drink. Loki's eyes snap to hers, pupils dialating slightly. Lou doesn't notice, settling back into the cushions with a grunt of satisfaction.

"So, you gonna tell me or what?" Lou asks. "If you really are from Planet X, I won't mind. Honest."

Loki arches abrow, still slightly frazzled from her previous action. "I really don't see your fascination with where I once resided."

"I'm just curious, nimwit. I'm not going to like, beat you for information," Lou replies, rolling her eyes. "Oh, Loki, look! It's snowing!"

He directs his gaze to the window, watching the white pellets fall against the inky night sky. Lou scrambles to the window and presses her face up against it as if she's five rather than twenty plus years to that number.

"Kurt, I know you have x-ray vision, buddy. That's some pretty awesome shit, right?" Lou asks her stomach with a grin. "You know, I've lived in New York my whole life and I still get excited when I see snow. I guess that's just the inner _Spongebob _in me."

Loki arches a brow, letting out a short laugh, coming to stand next to her.

"I suppose."

* * *

He soon learns that her taste in music is _very _obnoxious.

Making a face at the noise coming from Lou's radio, Loki asks, "What are you _listening _to?"

"Hey, _Dan Seals _is like, my spirit animal," Lou replies dramatically, finger wagging at him. "By the way, my sister is coming over sometime this morning."

"Sister?" Loki questions, brows raised.

"Sister, Satan, _whatever_. She always invites herself over around Christmas time like she pays rent or something. She's only staying for a night, thank _fuck_." She continues to make her omlette, occasionally humming along with her music. "I think you'll hate her just as much as I do, don't worry."

Loki grimaces, sipping at his usual morning coffee. "Lovely."

"Well, we're going tree hunting anyway, so I guess I can hide from her amongst the evergreens," Lou muses. She places the omlette on her plate and takes a seat next to him at the table, propping her feet into his lap. "So, are you gonna tell me your last name at least?"

Loki's eyes snap from her feet to her baby blues, startled. "Sorry?"

"You're last name is Sorry?" Lou repeats, making a face. He opens his mouth to reply, but is cut off by the doorbell.

"Oh, that's her. Don't go anywhere," Lou orders, standing and waddle-running to the door.

"You're _huge_!" An unfamiliar voice reaches his ears, and Loki can't help but smirk.

Lou makes a noise of contempt, "I'm pregnant, in case you forgot."

"Technicalities," the other female says impatiently. Loki turns to see another blonde brushing past Lou, tossing her coat onto the stairs. "Lou-Lou, you never told me you had a boyfriend! He's _hot_! Where'd you find him?"

"I-what? No, I didn't _find _him anywhere, Diana. And he's not my boyfriend. He's just crashing here for a while," Lou grumbles, waddling after her enigmatic sister. "And don't call me that."

"Sure, sure. Hey there, hi there, ho there. I'm Diana, the better of the Piper sisters. How d'you do?" Diana rambles, practically sticking her hand in Loki's mouth. He leans back with a look of distaste, ignoring her hand in his face. Diana pulls it away with narrowed eyes. "Are you part of the CIA? Secret service? Is that why you don't shake hands?"

"Diana, this is Loki Sor-"

"Laufeyson," he cuts Lou off, one brow raised as he scrutinizes Diana.

Diana swishes into the kitchen as if she owns the place, rummaging through Lou's fridge. "Laufeyson? Is that French or something?"

He watches with less than amused eyes as Diana sniffs some sort of dip, making a face and tossing it back where she found it. Lou sits with a long sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose.

And you guessed it, finding a Christmas tree wasn't much better. _Whoopee. _

"Lou-Lou, this one will look _so _cute in your living room," Diana squeals.

"It's pink," Lou points out, both hands resting on her stomach. "And don't _call _me that."

"Hmph. Well, what do _you_ think, Mister Mysterious?" Diana asks, turning to Loki. He arches a brow, expression unreadable.

"I believe that is the single most hideous tree I have ever seen." Loki watches with mild amusement as her mouth pops open in surprise.

"Well, _fine_. Don't take my advice. See if I care."

Lou breezes past Diana, pulling her hood over her hair to protect it from the flurries. "Don't mind if we do."

Loki gazes at the trees towering over him, brows furrowed. (_Midgardians and their customs - queue sigh here._)

"Hey, numbnuts, come here!" Loki frowns at the nickname, heading to stand next to Lou. The tree she's parked herself in front of is huge and would most likely not even fit through the doorway of her apartment. Loki raises his brows in disbelief.

"You cannot be serious. _Are _you?" He questions. Diana strides up to them, still looking slightly put out from not getting her _Strawberry Shortcake_-esque tree.

"Someone's got a good eye!" A very country accent cries, and the three turn to look at the tree farm worker who'd located them amongst the evergreens. Lou rests her hands on her stomach, smiling.

"It won't even fit in your car, Lou," Diana says, eyes wide. The worker waves his hand, giving them his own cheerful grin.

"Not to worry, we got a truck fer that. Normally I'd charge fer the tow, but since ya'll got such good eyes, I'll tote it fer free!" The man offers. He's got long hair tied back in a ponytail, and, from where he's rolled up the sleeves of his flannel shirt, you can see the tattoos inked on his arms. Loki makes a face.

Lou claps her hands in delight. "We'll take it."

In the end, they have their tree, dozens of scratches on their hands, and Lou has a date.

"Why would you say yes? He smells like trees and organic honey," Diana says, making a face. Lou glares at her sister from the couch, finger stuck inside a jar of icing. Loki watches the two with a curious expression, pulling off his scarf.

"He's _nice_. Plus, it's not everyday someone wants to willingly go on a date with a single pregnant girl with a psycho sister," Lou replies, sticking her tongue out.

"Or _maybe _he's the psycho and he just wants to get you alone so he can cut out your developing child and sell him on the black market," Diana retorts, dusting off the Christmas decorations that have been placed on the mantle.

"Do try and refrain from being so unbelievably morbid," Loki cuts in at the sight of Lou's horrified expression. Diana shoots him a look, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm _just_ saying. He sells trees for a living. How great can he be?" Diana says, taking a seat on the couch.

"This is why I never call," Lou grumbles, resuming eating her icing. Loki takes her coat from where she'd tosses it on the floor, folding it neatly before speaking.

"Well, who would like a hot dog?"

* * *

She comes out of her room in a green maternity dress and sparkly ballet flats, cheeks rosy with excitement. Diana acts like a mother tending to her daughter's prom rather than just waiting for her sister's tree-selling date to arrive.

"From a male's perspective, what do you think?" Lou asks Loki, posing dramatically. He arches a brow, but nods.

"You look lovely," he answers, earing a satisfied shrug from Lou.

"Lovely my ass. You look _hot_!" Diana says with a wink, helping Lou adjust her curls. The doorbell rings and there's a flurry of movement before they finally swing open the door. Lou's date, whose name is apparently Buster (_snicker_), is clad in semi-decent jeans and a sweater, holding a batch of some rather ugly blue flowers.

"Oh, thanks! Hey, Diana, they smell like that lotion you used to put on your stretch marks. Put them in a vase for me, will you?" Lou asks. Moments later she's disappeared out the door with her date, leaving Loki and Diana in an awkward silence.

"You think she's hot shit, don't you," Diana says finally, muting the television. Loki looks at her, startled.

"Excuse me?"

"Lou. You think she's hot." Diana cocks her head to the side. Loki gives her a dark look.

"Your sister has graciously offered me a place to rest for nothing in return. I feel nothing except gratitude," Loki says firmly. Diana hums in disbelief, shaking her head.

"Sure, sure. Just you wait, Laufeysir," she replies with a tsk.

Loki sighs. "Laufey_son_. You are very irritating, do you know that?"

"Of course I know that," she replies, rolling her eyes. "And so are you. But I think you would look cute with my sister. Unlike Buster Brown, or whatever is name is. Well, I'm going to sleep, don't wait up too late."

Loki ponders what Diana said with a frown. Attracted to a mortal girl? It's silly to even _think _it. Not to mention the fact that she's six months pregnant with a "deadbeat trucker's" child. He lets out a noise of dissatisfaction, turning back to the television. _Hot my godly ass_.

It's only around an hour later that the door slams open, startling Loki from his _General Hospital_-induced trance. Lou scrambles into the laundry room, ripping off her coat while emitting a strange noise. Loki hesitantly steps into the threshold of the laundry room, brows raised.

"Are you alright?" He inquires, hands locked behind his back. Lou glares at him, cheeks damp.

"Are _you _alright? Get out of my face, asshole," Lou snaps, stomping past him and down to her room. A moment later, a couple shouts sound from her bedroom and Diana comes scrambling out, quickly shutting the door behind her.

"What did you do?" she hisses, looking slightly dazed.

Loki looks slightly offended. "What did _I _do? I believe you mean what did _Buster _do."

Diana sighs, making a face. "Well, it looks like you're sleeping on the floor, buddy. 'Cause I'm not about to."

* * *

Loki wakes in the morning to find the couch empty and his back sore from the floor. A soft shuffling in the kitchen catches his attention.

"You want pancakes?" Lou asks, tossing the hideous blue flowers in the garbage can. Loki eyes her warily.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Would you stop asking me that? I'm fine. Do you want pancakes or not?" Lou repeats with a sigh. Loki observes her for a moment, then nods slowly. She nods and begins to prepare breakfast in silence.

Loki walks into the kitchen, beginning to prepare his coffee. He turns at the sound of sniffling, left brow raised in confusion. Lou has stopped making breakfast, and instead leans against the counter.

"Why do people _suck_?" Lou questions, voice tight. Loki stand in silence, unsure of what to do with himself. She turns to look at him, and he's startled to find her teary-eyed once again. "All they ever want is money. Money, money, money. Why can't they just ask instead of going to all the trouble of asking you on a date? It would be so much _easier_. We could have had an Earl marathon, but no! Buster Butthole had to ruin _everything_. Of course."

"I apologize?" Loki says finally, face showing every sign of discomfort possible. Lou rolls her eyes, sniffling.

"You're so weird, Loki," she mutters, but gives him a half-smile.

"I..." Loki trails off, making a face.

"It's actually refreshing. Chill," she says, resuming her breakfast-making as if she was never crying. Loki stands awkwardly for a moment longer, before patting her shoulder awkwardly. Lou looks at him over her shoulder, before pulling him in for a hug that catches him off guard. She squeezes him around his middle, cheek pressed where his breastplate would be if he were wearing his armor. Loki gives her a thoroughly disgruntled look, before relaxing slightly and awkwardly patting her back. Lou pulls away after a moment, flicking his chin and going back to making pancakes.

Loki makes one last befuddled facial expression, slowly walking to the kitchen table. After debating on what to say, he decides on, "I give credence to the actuality that citizens here do...'suck'. Nevertheless, we still have hot dogs."

* * *

**I really love awkward Loki, don't you? xD So I'm not actually quite sure where this is going accept that it's just humorous adventures with Loki and Lou, leading up to their ~possible~ relationship ;). Please review, it gets my writing juices flowing! **


	4. enjoy each step along the way

**Thank you thank you thank you for the favorites/alerts/reviews, guys! That make me smile forever :) **

**In this chapter, we learn a bit more about Lou and her real inner thoughts, especially in this first bit, as well as developments in her and Loki's relationship. Also, please read the authors note at the end of the chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

_When you dance, your purpose is not to get to a certain place on the floor. It's to enjoy each step along the way._  
_-_**Wayne Dyer**

* * *

"Should I throw a baby shower?" Lou's hands rest on her stomach, scarf wrapped tight and coat buttoned high against the icy air. Loki turns his back on the riverfront, facing her with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"A baby shower? Might I point out that Kurt hasn't even been born yet?" Loki replies, giving her a strange look. Lou raises a brow, not following him. "How will you bathe him?"

Lou lets out a loud yelp-like laugh, shaking her head. "God, you're weird. I still go with the theory that you're an alien. Look, a baby shower is a party that you throw when you're _about _to have a baby. People buy you a bunch of crap so that you don't have to. Albeit, it's cheap shit. But shit none the less."

He ponders her explanation. "Who would you invite?"

That one earns him a sour look. The subject of her rather short list of friends is still a touchy one.

"You, Diana...that girl, Irene, from the bakery. Doctor Dennis," she adds, smirking at his horrified expression. "I don't know. I still have this guy, Ben, from high school who I'm pretty sure hasn't ditched me yet. I'm pretty sure he's on something but at least he'd be _fun_."

"Why don't we just go out for a meal?" Loki suggests simply, returning to his spot on the bench. The piers on 12th Avenue aren't typically crowded at four; it's the only slow part of the day. Loki examines the "I Heart Weehawken" hat he'd bought on the ferry they'd taken earlier, making a face.

"We can do that whenever. Unless you plan on paying for baby stuff." Lou finishes speaking and takes the hat from him, placing it on his head with a snort. "Besides, a baby shower is a once-in-a-baby type dealio. Don't want to miss out on that."

"Is it honestly that important?" Loki questions, cocking his head to the side. Lou sighs, hands plopping back onto her stomach.

"I made a mistake in getting knocked up, Loki. The least I can do is have this kid _right_," she replies. Loki stares at her for a long moment, then furrows his brows.

"And a party will contribute to good parenting skills?" he asks incredulously. Lou opens her mouth to respond, then closes it once again with a frown. For a moment he feels as though he's overstepped his bounds, but in the next moment she leans her head on his shoulder with a shrug. Loki stiffens at the sudden contact, but doesn't make a move to push her away.

"No, it won't. I just...I want to prove everyone wrong," Lou mumbles, arm linking with his.

He knits his brows, peering down at her. "How do you mean?"

"Everyone says that I can't do this on my own. That a kid is a big, _big_ responsibility. I know that; I'm not stupid. So I want to do everything _right_. To prove to everyone that I can do this, that Kurt's gonna have a good life," Lou explains. "He's going to _be_ someone someday, I'm going to make sure of it. And me and him, we're gonna laugh in their faces when we prove them damn wrong."

"Lou, you don't have to be perfect at everything in order to give your child a good life. Where I come from...parents made..._mistakes_. I am certain it is not much different here," Loki replies with a strange look. Lou looks up at him with those big, blue eyes of hers, giving him an impish grin.

"I think your parents did alright. Unless you're secretly a psychopath or something," she says. Loki winces, and she blanches. "You're _not _a psychopath, are you? You aren't going to shoot me in the middle of night or anything?"

"Lou, if I were a psychopath, and I swear to you, I am not, I would find a much more creative way of killing you than shooting you whilst you sleep," Loki retorts with a quick roll of his eyes.

"Well, good. 'Cause I'm pretty sure if I started running, little Kurt here would fall right out of my crotch," Lou says indifferently while patting her stomach, though Loki does look startled by her blunt statement. She looks up suddenly, as if startled by her own thoughts. "You said you wanted to try ice skating, right?"

* * *

Okay, not her best idea. She really should just start making a track list of her idiocies to mentally scold herself for them later.

Wobbling on her ice skates, Loki holds both of her hands to keep her from toppling over.

"Jesus, how do you stand up on these things? They're like two little blades of _hell_," Lou hisses at the skates on her feet, desperately clinging to Loki's hands. Loki actually let's out a small chuckle, eyes glimmering with amusement.

"Oh, cut the dramatics. It's _fun_," he drawls with a cocky grin, beginning to glide backwards. Lou lets out a small squeak of protest, knees wobbling and hands tightening around his.

"Loki, look over there! See? Ground. Nice, stable, _dry _ground. Would you like to glide your snarky ass over there?" Lou questions, tone dripping with sarcasm. Loki shakes his head with a snicker, mischeif creeping up in those emerald orbs of his.

"Look, it is quite simple, Lou. Just put one foot in front of the other and slide," he instructs, still grasping her hands. Lou makes a face of utter contempt, then finally follows his instructions. And nearly topples over in the process. Loki catches her easily, long arms winding under her armpits before she even has time to stumble properly.

"I think Kurt's added weight makes this process kind of unfair," Lou comments, slightly breathless from the close proximity of their faces. They pause in unison, the sounds of their breathing just audible over the noise of the few other skaters, eyes locked with a strange electricity buzzing between them. It isn't until a boy no older than six nearly plows over them that they snap out of it, fumbling to right themselves.

"I think I should simply pull you along, then," Loki suggests, clearing his throat. Lou merely nods.

Getting butterflies in the stomach is a concept that is foreign to her. Nor is she used to getting flustered, embarrassed, or _anything _of that nature. As Loki steadily directs them around the rink, she chants to herself that it's just the hormones. That there was only a spark because she hasn't gotten laid in six months and the only date she's had was with a tree-selling loser who couldn't pay his own rent.

Eventually, more skaters arrive at the rink and music starts up for the show-off douchebags to do tricks to. The awkward silence finally disolves, the moment from before buried in the back of their minds.

"I didn't want to bring it up earlier, but Diana called this morning," Lou says casually, fumbling slightly as Loki gains speed. He turns to steady her, brows raised questioningly.

"And what did she say?"

She pauses for a moment, biting her lip. "That she needs a...temporary place to stay. Mom kicked her out again."

"She still lives with your mother?" Loki asks with a snicker. Lou cracks a grin, nodding.

"Yeah. I said it was okay. Don't get me wrong, I'd rather shove hot bamboo strips under my nails than have Diana staying with us for more than a few strictly scheduled hours. But she _is _my sister," Lou finishes, then sighs. "She's going through a phase where she likes to try and control everyone's lives like she's playing sims or something. And digging into mom's wallet is like using 'motherlode'."

Loki gives her one of his _what-is-this-Midgardian-absurdity? _looks, brows furrowed. "Was she not like that before? Because I most certainly recieved that impression. Though I don't quite know what a 'motherlode' is."

Lou stifles a laugh, shrugging. "I'dunno. We weren't too close growing up. She was always off smoking a joint with her friends or getting frisky in the basement. She was sort of a wild child; all piercings and lower-back tattoos. Now she's just...obnoxious."

"Strange. I pictured her as more of the..._ass-kisser _type," Loki muses. Lou snorts at his choice of words, wobbling a bit afterwards. Loki unconciously pulls her closer, steadying her with one hand on her lower back.

Trying to ignore the jelly that her legs have become, Lou speaks. "Where'd you learn that one, the _Lifetime Network_?"

Loki stares at her intently, smirking as her heart races against his chest.

"Something like that."

* * *

"Remind me to never try any more of your genius ideas," Lou grumbles, rubbing her sore knees under the table. The waitor places their food in front of them, and once he disappears Diana speaks up.

"Lou-Lou, did you you get laid?" She questions her sister, eyes darting suspiciously between Lou and Loki. "Because I heard that can give your baby tumors."

"No, Di. We went ice skating," Lou says with a sigh, forking in a bite of her breakfast. Diana looks slightly disappointed, focusing back on her own meal.

"Well, whatever. Oh, I applied for a position at this cute little nail place in Korea Town. It looks really promising," Diana chirps, swiftly changing the subject. Loki has already begun to massage his temples, breakfast forgotten before him. Lou casts him an apologetic look before turning back to her sister.

"There's a nail place right down the street from the apartment," Lou says, rolling her eyes. "You don't have to apply for a job at some crap-shack all the way in Korea Town."

"Yeah, but Jodie hooked me up with it. That's why it looks good. Plus David has a new salon open there, and he's always hanging around so we'll have more time together," the older blonde continues, voice oozing excitement. Lou grimaces, practically seeing Diana's eyes change to little animated hearts.

"David?" Loki questions, one brow lifted in ridicule.

"Her fuckbuddy," Lou informs him, taking another bite of sausage. Diana makes a face, folding her arms across her chest indignantly.

"Ah." He nods in understanding, finally beginning to pick at his own food and ignoring Diana's look of disbelief.

"He is _not _my fuckbuddy. We're in a very _mature_ open relationship," Diana says with a distasteful sniff, snootily turning up her nose. Lou rolls her eyes.

"Mature for _you_, maybe. The only reason he even has people working at that salon is because they put out," Lou says pointedly.

Diana frowns, putting down her fork. "Half of the people that work there are men, Lou."

"I know."

Loki snorts into his coffee, biting back a grin. Lou casts one of her own his direction, their eyes meeting and sharing silent laughter as Diana fumes in her seat.

The day passes quickly, though the three do nothing particularly productive. Diana forces them to take the subway to Korea Town, where she ends up ditching them for creepy, greasy David whose leather pants are tad too tight. It's nearly dark when Lou and Loki return to the apartment, flurries falling around them once again.

"They actually sell pants like that to the general public?" Loki asks skeptically as they climb the stairs (as the elevator is broken..._again_), still having trouble processing David's ridiculous attire. Lou chuckles, unlocking her door easily and immediately shedding her coat.

"If you think that's bad, you should've seen him at Diana's graduation. Add that asswipe's sense of style to the 90s and you get something that you can't _ever _unsee," Lou replies with a snort. Loki removes his own coat, neatly hanging them in the closet, nearly ripping down a few decorations in the process.

Lou fixes two mugs of hot cocoa, flopping onto the couch when she's done. "I need a new pair of legs."

Her guest gives her an amused look, before delicately taking a foot and shedding it of it's sock. Lou sits up quickly, startled. "What're you-"

"When I was much younger, there was a lovely woman named Viva who would do this for me before I slept. It actually was the only way I would ever get to sleep," Loki informs her, gently beginning to massage her foot. Lou makes a noise of satisfaction, flopping back into the couch pillows. "Eventually, of course, I grew out of it. My brother told me that it was a foolish need and that I needed to grow up."

"Well, damn. I don't think I'd give up a free footrub just 'cause my _brother_ said it was stupid," Lou replies, goosebumps rising on her flesh as his hands move up closer to her calf. His fingers expertly knead her skin with a firmness that has her toes curling. Loki reaches her calf, massaging the tense muscle skillfully, and Lou's eyes flutter shut as she lets out a sigh of appreciation. It's a sort of pleasure that definitely surpasses "boarderline" aphrodisiac. The only way the act could get _more _erotic would be if he leaned over and asked "_do you like that?_" and screwed her into the couch cushions.

Loki stops, and Lou's eyes pop open in disappointment. She lets out an audible gasp, seeing his hands fidgeting awkwardly just above her knees. For a moment she thanks slash curses herself for wearing a skirt. His eyes lock with hers and something pulls her in, _in_ - his hands land back on her skin and continue on their path. And he's leaning forwards and the air practically _smells _like lust and -

The door swings open. Loki jumps away as if he were burned, Lou scuttling to the other end of the sofa.

"Ooh, hot cocoa!" Diana sing-songs, looking thoroughly fucked and reeking of David's hair salon. She slurps at Lou's mug, practically skipping to the bedroom. Lou and Loki determinedly avoid each other's gazes, awkwardly fidgeting at their very distant spots on the couch.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Lou asks after a few more beats of tense silence, twisting a curl around her finger nervously. Loki clears his throat, eyes trained on the floor and his expression unreadable.

"I think I would like to just get to bed. We've had quite a day," he replies.

"_Yes_ we did," Lou says without thinking, then flushes scarlet. "Well, um, okay. I'll just...get to bed too. Er, sleep tight."

She then stands and practically darts out of the living room. Loki watches her retreat into her bedroom, sighing.

"_Sleep tight_."

* * *

*****IMPORTANT NOTE: PLEASE READ!***: okay, so I've developed (or...delved further into my previous attractions, I should say) an intense, burning love for Chris Evans that is ALMOST (not quite) as strong as my love for Hiddles. So I'm thinking about adding a little CapAmerica/Lou/Loki love triangle/competition just to mix things up a bit! I'm not sure if I am, but I MOST LIKELY WILL because I'm not even sure where I'm going with this story anyway and I seriously need ideas, _and_ I don't want Loki and Lou to pounce and fuck like bunnies yet, if at all ~secretive eyebrow wiggle~ because then the story would be over. So anyway, _please review _and let me know if you want to see a little bit of competitive!Loki mixed with adorbableasalways!Steve. **


	5. a new way to remember

**Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed! I didn't have time to thank you all personally so I'm putting it here *kisses*. Okay, so Lou/Cap friendship is the direction I'm leaning towards, given the mixed reviews. A lot of you didn't want a love triangle, though some of you said eh. But I still like Cap way too much to leave him out. So friendship ensues (later on in the story, though)! **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

_Forgiving does not erase the bitter past. A healed memory is not a deleted memory. Instead, forgiving what we cannot forget creates a new way to remember. We change the memory of our past into a hope for our future._  
**-Lewis B. Smedes **

* * *

Taking a bite of the éclair that's warming her hands, Lou shuffles down the East River Esplanade with a runny nose and a head-splitting migraine. She'd woken up first this morning, and had quickly dressed and ducked out of the apartment while Loki and Diana still slept. To clear her head, she'd taken the subway to 2nd Avenue without much thought and walked to the riverside. Needless to say, _he_ still wormed his way into her every thought, so much that she'd even called the vendor selling her the pastry Loki.

Loki eating an éclair.

Loki ice-skating shirtless...with an éclair.

Loki taking off his pants-

_While eating a fucking éclair_.

"Would you _shut up_?" Lou blurts, tossing her éclair right into the river. The other pedestrians pause to look at her, bewildered. Lou waves meekly, quickly pulling up her hood and rushing in the direction of the subway.

The ride back seems like it takes an eternity, but when she finally reaches the apartment and hears the voices from inside drifting out, she wishes she were back on the subway, squished in between the crazy-eyed business man and the loud Italian.

"Lou-Lou, I made pancakes," Diana chirps as she walks in. Loki casts Lou a wary look, before looking back down at his comics.

"I do believe you should be barred from using the stove," Loki mutters, shaking his head. Diana shoots him a withering look, turning back to her sister.

Lou waves her away, sinking down on the couch. "I had breakfast already." (_And then tossed it in the river. But whatever. Technicalities.)_

"_So_, guess what!" Diana badgers, coming to sidle up next to Lou on the couch.

"Do I want to know?"

Diana gives Lou an offended look, before speaking. "Geez, _someone_'s not a morning person. _Anyway_, mom called about an hour ago."

Loki looks up from his newspaper, brows raised.

"About what? Is her bank account empty? 'Cause we still have three months to go and I'm not planning on having this kid in the back of a van somewhere," Lou says in her _macho serious_ voice, sticking her finger in Diana's face. She bats away Lou's hand, rolling her eyes.

"She wants us to come up for a family dinner this tomorrow night," Diana reveals. Silence hangs in the room afterwards, everyone letting the information sink in.

"No." After the short and not-so-sweet response, Lou stands and waddles off to her room, swinging the door shut behind her.

"Well, that went well."

* * *

"Where is Lou?" Loki questions as Diana flutters around the living room that afternoon with decorations she'd bought the previous day.

"She said something about taking the subway up to Chelsea to meet up with a friend," Diana replies dismissively. "What happened with you guys anyway? The most I've heard you talk all day is when she asked you to pass the green beans at lunch."

Loki sighs, waving the question away. They sit in a comfortable silence, lost in their own thoughts.

"I think she likes you," Diana comments after a while. Loki rolls his eyes.

"Diana, you believe that _every _relationship between a male and a female is purely sexual," Loki points out. He pauses when she shrugs. "What was...she like?"

"What?" Diana asks, face contorting with confusion.

"When Lou was a child. What was she like?"

The blonde looks down, shrugging with discomfort written all over her face. "I don't...I wasn't around all that much. But when I was, Lou was always smiling, y'know? She never cried either. Very defiant. But she had...problems. Learning-wise. She didn't have a lot of friends either."

"Problems?" Loki pries, moving to sit on the couch. Diana begins to unwind the red-and-white garland she'd purchased, sighing.

"She was smart in her own way. But she's dyslexic, so she had a lot of trouble understanding things. It's better now, I think, a lot better," Diana explains, tongue darting out to wet her lips. "Our mother had a lot of trouble understanding it. She didn't really grasp the fact that Lou had a real problem. I guess she was just old-fashioned that way. She was always, _always_ angry because of Lou's grades, and she wasn't afraid to say what she thought. She wasn't a nice woman. Not to mention the fact that she always a bottle right beside her."

"And it caused Lou to be unable to make friends?"

"Partly. She also just had this...weird way of _staring _at people. And when she spoke she was, and still is, very adamant about what she thought. And very...blunt. She's never had much of a filter. Plus she was always the smallest in her class, every year. A lot of kids thought she was weird, and typically strayed away from her. It wasn't until high school that she made real friends," Diana replies, sitting on the couch, the half-unwound garland forgotten on the coffee table.

Loki purses his lips, processing the information. "I honestly cannot picture her not being surrounded by friends."

Diana gives him a lopsided smile, suddenly looking very tired. "Sometimes I try to picture her that way. It makes me feel better, I think, to pretend that it wasn't hard for her growing up. I mean, our father was always working, so it was just me, mom, and Lou. I was always off doing something stupid, and now thinking about leaving Lou home with our mother...it's no surprise that she's ended up alone like this."

"She is _not _alone," Loki replies firmly, earning a chuckle from Diana, and they lapse into another silence.

"You can't see it now, Loki, but you're good for her. Just...don't let her waddle away, okay?" Diana says finally, standing and walking in the direction of the back porch. Loki watches her go, lost in his thoughts once again.

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Lou grumbles, wrapping her scarf tightly. Loki snickers to himself, buttoning up his own coat.

"You haven't seen mom in sixth months, Lou. You guys need to sort out your problems and move on," Diana replies firmly. Lou makes a face, shrugging on her coat.

"Or maybe we need to stay far, _far_ apart," she shoots back.

"I agree with Diana, Lou. I believe reuiniting with your mother will be good for you," Loki cuts in, leaning towards Lou and tucking a wild curl behind her ear. Lou's cheeks tinge a slight red, a huff passing her lips.

"What would you know about my mother? If you knew her, you'd agree that we need to be as far away from her as possible," Lou quips. Loki and Diana share a look, earning another sigh from Lou. "Fine, but can we at least take a cab?"

The three end up squishing into a dinky cab that smells like ham, but Lou seems satisfied at getting her way at least a little bit. Loki has forced Diana to sit up front, not willing to let Lou sit next to the chubby driver, nor wanting to be too close to the smelly man himself. But now, being in such a close proximity with Lou has his mind racing.

"How have you been?" Loki questions finally. Lou turns to him, snorting.

"It's been a day, Loki, not a _month_. Besides, I'm totally over it. It was like, raging hormones and all that," Lou lies, tongue poking in between the gap in her two front teeth. Loki is slightly taken aback, but he nods after a moment.

"Of course, I feel the same," he replies slowly, brows furrowing. Lou gives him a bright smile and a thumbs up.

"Well good, numbnuts, I was getting kind of bored. I'm still mad at you for taking Diana's side in this, though," Lou adds, making a face. Loki doesn't know whether or not he should be amused or worried, but opts for smirking anyway.

"Me and Diana have bonded, I believe. And we agree that you should repair this relationship with your mother," Loki retorts. Lou looks horrified.

The funny thing about Loki bonding with Diana is...okay, no. There's nothing funny about it. Like, _at all_. It leaves Lou frustrated to the max and being frustrated while pregnant is _not _okay.

"I think I'd gladly _move_ _in _with my mother if it meant you and Diana would go back to hating each other," Lou says, eyes still quite saucer-like. Loki snickers, shaking his head.

"I grasp that you two were not too close while growing up, but you two could have a lovely relationship if you'd try," Loki smoothly objects.

"Since when did you become an expert on the Piper clan? Whatever, I don't see me and Diana painting each other's toe nails or giggling about Ryan Gosling together anytime soon, hate to burst your bubble." The two fall silent after that, each gazing out the windows as the city passes by them.

Upon arriving at the Piper home, Loki stops dead in his tracks. He doesn't know quite what he was expecting, but it most certainly wasn't _this_.

A three story townhouse with a small, neat front lawn and cheerful Christmas decorations lining the outside is what greets them. Albeit, he wouldn't have even acknowledged it if he'd been housed in Asgard for the past couple weeks rather than Lou's shoebox of an apartment. The heavy contrast between the two homes still catches him off guard.

"Home sweet home," Lou sighs, taking Loki's outstretched hand and heaving herself from the taxi. Diana scurries to the front door, balancing the pie she'd baked on her left arm. Loki helps Lou waddle up the steps, reaching the top just when the door swings open.

"Come on in!" A cheerful, round-bellied man cries, pulling Diana in for a hug.

"It's good to see you, Uncle Fred," Diana giggles, sliding off her shoes and disappearing down the hall.

"Lou-Lou!" 'Uncle Fred' bellows, pulling her in for a hug as well. Lou makes a face and awkwardly pats his back, sighing in relief when he releases her. "And who is this?"

"A friend, Loki Laufeyson," Lou mutters, already feeling the starting of a major headache. Uncle Fred grasps Loki's hand, shaking it vigerously.

"Nice to meet you, Loki! Well, come on in!" Fred urges them. Loki steps into the warmth of the townhouse behind Lou, the scent of cinnamon candles, evergreen trees, and cooking dinner greeting him immediately. The inside is homey, packed with squashy furniture and family photos lining the walls, chic décor expertly placed around the rooms.

"See? Not so bad," Loki murmurs in Lou's ear, pointedly ignoring the visible shiver that runs up her spine. She pulls away from his lips that are dangerously close to her skin, slipping off her boots and heading into the living room.

Loki follows and is shocked to see so many people sitting around, having expected it to just be Lou's mother and father and maybe a dog. It seems as if every aunt, uncle, and cousin has come down for dinner, and Lou doesn't seem too happy about it.

"Lou-Lou!" A tall girl with sleek blonde hair and a model-esque figure cries, prying herself from a tall, burly man's grip to give Lou a hug.

"Hey, Gina," Lou says, patting the girl's back. "Guys, this a friend of mine, Loki Laufeyson."

He shakes a few hands and gives small, reserved smiles, surprised to find everyone warm and eager to pull him into conversation.

"Mom says dinner is almost ready, guys," Diana calls as she strolls into the living room, sipping on a steaming beverage. "There's cider in there too, if you want it."

"Lou, baby girl!" An elderly man with graying hair and clad in a sweater and nice slacks comes barging into the living room, pulling Lou in for a hug. Lou hugs back awkwardly, looking thoroughly uncomfortable.

"Hi dad," she mutters. Loki watches the two carefully. Her father turns to Loki, sticking out his hand.

"Karl Piper," he introduces.

"Loki Laufeyson, sir," Loki replies, shaking the older man's hand with a respectful smile.

"You better treat my baby girl right, you hear me?" Karl warns, sticking a beefy finger in Loki's direction, whose mouth pops open to object.

"Dad, cut it out! He's just a _friend_," Lou sighs, one hand resting on her stomach. "Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom."

Loki watches her waddle off in the direction of the restroom with a worried look.

"Hormones," Diana sighs, rolling her eyes and turning back to her conversation with a couple of her family members. After a couple of long minutes, Loki stands and heads off in the direction Lou went, easily finding the bathroom.

She didn't even bother to close the door all the way, so Loki pushes it open and finds her leaning against the wall, massaging her temples.

"How are you holding up?" Loki questions. Lou sighs, looking up at him.

"I'd rather slice my own skin off than go back out there, but I'll be fine," she replies sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"They seem quite nice, if I do say so myself," Loki challenges, folding his arms across his chest and raising his brows.

"I know, I know," Lou sighs, rubbing her forehead with a weary look. "Trust me, it wasn't like this when I was little. It's hard for me to see them here, now, acting as if they didn't turn a blind eye to my mother's problems, leaving me and Diana with her to go through it by ourselves...whatever, family is family. Can't live with 'em, and most certainly don't want to."

Loki smiles slightly, taking her hand and giving it a light squeeze. They return to the living room, slipping in unnoticed by the rest of the family.

They joke and talk and drink until Lou's mother, who Loki learns is named Helen, announces that dinner is ready. So far, Lou has dodged having to make any sort of interaction with her mother. She stays close to Loki as they walk into the dining room, seating themselves at the large mahogany table.

"Louisa, it's so good to see you, honey," Helen coos, giving her daughter an awkward one-armed hug. Lou makes a face, squeezing Loki's hand under the table for reassurance. Loki politely introduces himself, exchanging a few details about himself to the wary mother figure.

"We'll make it," Loki mumbles to Lou as Helen rushes off to bring in the food. Lou relaxes slightly, nodding.

The food is served and Lou's Uncle George, a tall, ape of a man, makes a toast about life and family and blah, blah, blah, most of which Loki tunes out of to watch Lou out of the corner of his eye. They finally dig in to the early Christmas dinner, which is actualy more like a feast.

"Glad Helen isn't as drunk as she was a few years ago," Lou mutters. "She accidentally cooked a fork into the stuffing. Which made for a lovely evening."

Loki raises a brow, taking a bite of his ham. "At least the dinner was eventful, right?"

"Quite bloody too," Lou muses, then cracks a grin at him and continues with her own food.

"So, Loki, where do you work?" Karl begins. The table falls silent as Loki blots his mouth.

"I currently am not working, as I was laid off my prior place of work last month. I do, however, hope to obtain a job sometime after the holidays," Loki lies smoothly. Diana snorts, but covers it up as a cough, to which Uncle Fred pats her back.

Karl nods, placing his fork on the table. "Where did you work before?"

"Jesus, what is this, twenty questions?" Lou asks in exasperation, but Loki shakes his head at her, silently letting her know that the questions don't bother him.

"I was a joint therapist. I worked with people who suffered with...osteoarthritis. Having my patients able to...kneel...and more mobile was my aim," Loki finishes, fighting his own smirk. "The clinic, though, became overcrowded and they were forced to let some people go."

"Yeah, nice clinic it was, I bet. So, who's going to go see the ball drop this year?" Lou successfuly redirects the conversation. The others pounce on the new topic, babbling about their new year's plans with excitement.

After pounds of food are consumed, Helen announces that she wants to open gifts before anyone heads home. Lou grumps at having to stay even longer, but follows Loki and the rest of the family into the living room. Gina, who Loki learned is Lou's cousin on her father's side, plays Santa and hands each of them their gifts, apologizing to Loki for his lack of one.

"Oh, it's so cute!" Diana squeals as she pulls a sweater from her box, admiring the soft material. "Thanks, ma."

When Lou's turn comes, she slowly rips away the wrapping paper and pulls out the book inside, expression turning horrified the moment she pulls out the book.

"I remember you _loved_ those stories when you were little," Helen says with a tight smile, though the rest of the room has fallen silent.

"Mother, I don't know if you remember, but if there's one thing on this earth that I was _terrified _of as a child, it was these seven dwarfs right here," Lou says slowly, scooting the antique book far away from her.

"Hmph. I clearly remember you liking them when you were younger," Helen insists. Loki braces himself for Lou's response. Lou stands, calmly looking at her mother.

"Perhaps it's because you _drank _away most of your memories, and the ones that you still have in that liquified brain of yours are the ones that were completely and utterly miserable for me," Lou retorts, then makes her way to the door. Loki quickly stands, rushing out after her.

"Lou, stop!" Loki calls, jogging down the front steps and easily catching up to her. Lou turns to him, cheek streaked with mascara and tears.

"I'm not going back in there," she says adamantly. Loki nods, staring at her intently. She lets out a choked noise, burying her face into his chest. Loki catches her easily, and her hands grip his coat so hard that her fingers turn white. "I don't know why she even tries to pretend that she was even sober for most of my childhood, or that she cared about me in the slightest."

"She may have not then, but I truely think she is trying to make up for it now," Loki replies gently, stroking her hair. Lou sniffles, pulling away and shaking her head.

"Well, she can't. She was drunk for 22 years of my life and three spent sober won't make up for the damage she did," Lou says.

"You know what I think?" Loki asks, and she shrugs. "I think that when you are ready, you will learn to come to terms with what she's done and build a relationship with her. I know there will always be that shadow of your past, but I know you are strong enough to move past it."

Lou gives him a watery smile, smaller hand grasping his. "You think?"

Loki wipes away the remnants of her tears, giving her his own half-smile. "I know you will. Now come on, lets get home. I believe there's a _Scrubs _marathon on that we absolutely _cannot_ miss."

* * *

**So...there it is! I don't know, I enjoyed writing this chapter. I guess I have a thing for girls with mommy problems...just kidding. Please review and tell me what you thought!**

*******NOTE: the next chapter may not be posted until Monday, as it's Father's Day weekend and all that jazz. There is a chance I _may_ be able to have an opening to update tomorrow night but I'm not sure yet. So keep your eyes peeled!**


	6. little talks

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! This chapter is more in Lou's focus, and there are some major developments in her character and more insight to her past and childhood and all that, which I decided would flow nicely with her having just visited her family and all. Hopefully it isn't too confusing, as I've written it at midnight just for you guys ._. just kidding, you know I love you all!**

* * *

_Now we're torn, torn, torn apart, _

_there's nothing we can do,_

_Just let me go, we'll meet again soon._

_Now wait, wait, wait for me, please hang around_

_I'll see you when I fall asleep..._

_-_Little Talks; **Of Monsters and Men**

* * *

Lou curls her feet under herself, the steady hum of the television floating throughout the room as the screen flickers before her. Loki had fallen asleep somewhere in between the third and fourth episode of _Scrubs_, just after Diana had called to let them know she would be staying the night with creepy David.

The blonde faces the window where the snow has been accumulating for the last hour, one hand resting on her stomach and the other supporting her chin. After the whole fiasco at her her parent's house, Loki had quickly gotten a cab and taken her home. She'd taken a long bath, then they settled in to watch the marathon for the remainder of the night.

Turning to look at her sleeping guest, a small smile cross Lou's lips. Asleep, Loki doesn't look quite as much like the broody-two-shoes grumpy pants that he typically is. His brows are evenly apart instead of in their typical furrow, features relaxed. Sleeping, Loki looks about five years younger as opposed to when he's awake and acting like a tight-ass. Well, scratch that. He hadn't been _such _a sarcastic asshat previously in the evening, but still.

Lou clicks off the television, burrowing further into her end of the couch. The disaster earlier that night causes a grimace to cross her lips. Seeing her parents for the first time in sixth months, and not having a _word _said about her incoming little boy, was enough to warrant quite a few swear words, though she'd held herself off. Her mother instigated Lou's comments, therefore the blonde felt no remorse in what she'd said. On the contrary, she sort of wishes she'd said what she had earlier a _lot _sooner. Though those steady checks that her father secretly sends in the mail probably would've never even happened if she had.

Sighing, Lou stretches her legs out, but makes no attempt to move them as they brush against Loki's. Which is another subject she wishes she could generally stop thinking about altogether. No doubt he's attractive, but those close-encounters they've recently been having can't be excused by the fact that he's _easy on the eyes_. Lou makes a face, trying to shrug off the thoughts. Her last relationship (scratch that, her _only_ relationship that didn't stop after a few encounters of casual sex) was seriously something she'd never like to revisit, thank you very much. Getting into that again, with broody-pants _Loki_, who has some sort of _serious _complex and probably mental issues (that Lou has carefully avoided looking into further), just has _disaster _written all over it in bright red 'impact' font.

She's never been relationship material, and all of her 'romantic' encounters as a teenager consisted of casual one-offs with desperate upperclassmen or other...guys of interest. So this new thing with Loki confuses her to no end and also scares her. She doesn't want it to be just another casual fuck like in her high school days, though she's not even sure exactly what she _wants _it to be at all. Lou groans, rubbing a hand over her tired features, trying to choke down the memories of her past flings.

Lou groans under breath, stuffing a pillow over her face to drown it out. She _knew _it was a bad idea to even visit her family. She glances over at Loki, glaring at the sleeping male. Through the entire marathon, her brain began sorting through every miserable event from her childhood, sticking especially terrible ones into the forefront of her mind just to taunt her. Something about visiting her mother always makes her remember specifically miserable memories. Though something about her recent encounters with Loki have caused her brain to dig up some rather nasty ones with past flings, that really just add more stress than she really needs.

With a restless mind, Lou falls into an equally as restless sleep.

* * *

_"Shh." Diana's finger comes up to her lips as she closes the sliding glass doors to Lou's back porch, red nails glinting in the moonlight. Lou rolls over with a grunt, pulling the fluffy covers over her head._

_Diana slips out of the room just as easily as she'd came, reeking of twenty-two-year-old Mike Gibson's cologne and cigarettes. Lou's sister had made it a nightly ritual to slip into Lou's bedroom and sneak out of the house from her porch, sidling down the tall oak tree to meet her latest boyfriend at the foot of the driveway. Normally, Lou would be groggy enough to make out the outline of her sister before rolling over and falling back asleep, but that scent doesn't fade. In fact, it only grows stronger to the point that it actually begins to give her a headache._

_Rolling over, Lou sits up and pushes back the comforter, squinting into the darkness of her room._

_"You're awake," a voice says, startling the last bits of sleep out of Lou's head. She squints harder._

_"Mike? The fuck are you doing in my room?" Lou hisses, wanting to go back to sleep more than anything. Mike sinks down onto her bed, hand coming to rest on her thigh. Lou raises a brow, sighing in annoyance. _

_"My sister is right down the hall, perv-boy," she sneers, swatting his hand away. Mike just smirks, leaning in closer. She coughs slightly at the strength of his cologne, mixed with gasoline, cigarettes, and the musky undertones of his beer. Surprisingly, though it's strong, it's not a displeasing scent._

_"You're sister isn't adventurous, Louisa. I talked to Danny Russo, and he says you're quite the...contortionist," Mike says with that same smirk slung on his lips, trailing his knuckles from the strap of her tank top and down to her wrist, careful to brush lightly across her breast on his little adventure._

_Lou snickers, but sits up higher and leans in slightly without really thinking about it. "I'm fourteen and I do gymnastics. All it took was for Danny to reveal that he liked 'em freaky for him to get quite a display."_

_"Display?" Mike questions, lips grazing her cheek at this point. Lou snakes her hand down to his belt buckle, full lips ghosting over his ear as she speaks._

_"Let's just say my legs can spread very, _very _far," Lou whispers, snickering at the animalistic growl that come from his throat. _

_Mike tears her tank top from her torso, lips attacking hers in the dark. Just as he's all set to go, Lou knots her fingers in his hair, forcing him to face her as she smirks._

_"You better fucking start calling me Lou." _

_He takes the first plunge, tearing an enouraging cry from her lips._

* * *

Lou bolts upright, chest heaving. Her stomach churns uneasily, and she struggles to get up. Loki rouses from his slumber, sitting up quickly when he sees Lou floundering around on the couch. He helps her up, brows nearly hitting her hairline as she bolts for the bathroom. Wincing as the sounds of her heaving her guts out reaches his ears, Loki stands and quickly strides to the bathroom.

"Just let it out," Loki says soothingly, kneeling down and holding her hair back.

Lou takes a deep, shaky breath when she's all emptied out, forehead gleaming with sweat. The memory of sleeping with Diana's boyfriend is one she's gladly supressed for many, many years, never speaking of it to a soul. The fact that it's coming back to her now not only confuses her, but makes her feel like a sack of shit.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Loki asks gently, continuing to stroke her hair. Lou feels the secret bubbling in her throat, but quickly shoves it down and shakes her head.

"Just a bad dream," she mutters, and Loki nods, helping her stand. Lou flushes the toilet, heading to the sink to splash some cold water on her face. Momentarily, her mother comes to mind and she grimaces, knowing that seeing Helen is partly why her most miserable moments are coming back to her.

Loki notices the distress on her features, striding up behind her and brushes her hair behind her shoulders. She shies away from his touch, shaking her head.

"You shouldn't...you just...just stop," Lou demands finally, forehead resting in her palm, still feeling Mike Gibson crawling all over her skin. Loki gives her a confused look.

"Stop what?"

"Stop _liking _me, or whatever!" Lou blurts without really thinking about it. Goddamn him and her mother and _everyone_. "I don't know what this is, Loki, but it has to _stop_!"

"I...pardon?" Loki questions slowly, looking as lost as ever. Lou groans, shoving past him and into the living room, suddenly angry, confused, and just as guilty as the night she'd slept with nasty Mike.

"It's obvious there's something with _us _and it just has to stop!" Lou begins, still partially stuck in her dream and feeling like Loki is Mike and that she _has_ to get her point across. "I'm not...I have so many fucking problems, Mike! Too many. And there's so many...so many things that I've done that I'm not...I just can't do this. Whatever this is. We started something and it can't progress or begin or whatever because it's just going to go to hell, just like _everything else in my fucking life_!"

Loki stares at the rambling girl before him, mouth popping open in surprise, wondering for a fleeting moment who _Mike _is. Lou groans, rubbing her temples. Then, before he can protest, she's donned her coat and is out the door, leaving him standing in the living with his mouth still half-open in shock.

Lou races down the steps of her building, breath coming out in sharp pants. She honestly isn't quite sure what posessed her to ramble like that, but all she knows now is that she completely and utterly regrets it and needs to get as far away from Loki as possible because he's _not _Mike Gibson, or any of those other guys.

The closest subway station is on West 34th Street, which suddenly seems much farther away than it had in her previous mornings. By the time she reaches the station, her nose is numb and her hair is soaked from the snow. Jumping on the subway en route to 41st Street, Lou relaxes and sinks down into one of the scratchy seats.

The car is practically empty, only holding a few people returning home from their graveyard shifts and one sketchy-looking homeless man. Lou pulls her coat tighter, feeling even worse than before about her outburst. And guilty from her childhood fuck-up (only one of _many_, as you have probably guessed by now. So we digress).

The ride only takes five minutes or so, and the odor from that homeless man results in Lou jumping off at the next station and stomping up the steps to the street, the stars still twinkling and the moon high in the sky.

She walks and walks, attemping to clear her head but still feeling Mike Gibson's grabby hands on her body, and how she'd _welcomed _it at the time. Shuddering, Lou pulls her coat tighter to block out more than just the cold.

Though it's only about four thirty in the morning, the sidewalks are still relatively crowded. Lou directs herself through the other bodies without really looking at them, boot-clad feet making small tracks in the snow. She ends up at a small, relatively empty park, seating herself on one of the benches with a huff. The person next to her glances at her out of the corner of his eye, then turns away and leaves her to her thoughts.

Except moments, and a couple of her sniffles later, the person turns to her, pulling his hood away from his head and giving her a sympathetic look. "Are you alright, ma'am?"

"Huh?" Lou says, the voice startling her from her reverie. The handsome man next to her gives her a kind smile.

"I was just wondering if you were alright," he repeats, that same smile annoyingly plastered on his lips. Lou cocks a brow, taking in his appearance. He's a tall, down-from-the-south type, with extreme muscles (_steroids much?), _neatly combed blonde hair, all-American-guy-type features, and insanely white teeth.

"I'm fine, thanks," she replies, turning away.

Of course, he doesn't stop there. "I always come out here in the mornings to clear my head. My roommates can get quite obnxious."

"Look, buddy, maybe when pregnant girls are crying on benches down in Hickville you come and make conversation about your daily routine, but in New York you leave them the fuck alone," Lou snaps, then immediately feels bad when his expression changes from gentle and kind to taken aback. "Sorry."

"No, I apologize, I didn't mean to disturb you, ma'am," the man says, making a move to stand.

"Wait! Sorry, it's just...sorry. I'm Lou," she blurts, guilt seeping in from yet another outburts. The guy gives her a forgiving smile, sticking out his hand.

"Steve Rogers," he introduces, and Lou's mouth pops open in surprise.

"Wait, like Captain America?" she questions, struggling for a moment as she tries to stand. Steve flushes slightly, helping her up with a nod.

"Yeah," he mutters, rubbing the back of his neck.

Lou brushes herself off, shaking her head. "Well, shit. Now I'm definitely sorry for being such an ass."

Steve cracks a grin, shaking his head. "I understand. I know all about hormones and such. Oh, oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean any disrespect-"

"Woah, chill. It's fine," Lou says as they begin to walk. "I'm walking with Captain America. You know, if I actually had friends, I'd totally get a Facebook and set this as my status."

"That's, er...depressing," Steve comments, smiling slightly.

"What is?"

"You said you didn't have friends. Doesn't that get kind of lonely?" Steve questions, arching a brow.

Lou snickers. "Well, I have a roommate who I'm pretty sure is mentally challenged, so he cures most of my boredom. And my psycho sister is stealing my bed now, that dirty little sheet hogger."

"You have a mentally challenged roommate?" He asks in amusement. Lou stops at a pastry-selling street vendor, grabbing some change out of her pocket and purchasing a danish, expertly avoiding even _looking _at the word éclair.

"Dude, you should meet this guy. First of all, I found him face-first in the mud with a major brooding complex. Not to mention he acted like he just waltzed out of Oz or something. Then I take him for breakfast to work off his raging hangover or whatever, right? And he flips out over _eggs_, then makes me buy him three hot dogs and practically worships those things like he's never even fucking heard of them," Lou finishes, shaking her head in disbelief. "Well, it's not all bad. He's become a really good friend. But still, sometimes he weirds me out."

"Souns like a fun guy," Steve comments, smiling wider. Lou breaks off a piece of her danish, handing it to her new-found friend.

"Well, what about you, Mister Stars 'N Stripes?" Lou jokes, then stops at his grimace. "Sorry, I'm kinda socially challenged."

Steve cracks a grin. "It's fine, I guess. Well, I live with my team and I think they test my nerves on purpose, so I'm mostly in the gym during the days."

Lou roves her eyes over his muscles, smirking. "I can tell."

They continue to walk, tossing around random facts about one another until the sun begins to rise.

"Shit, I should be getting back home," Lou says, crumpling her danish wrapper in the nearest trash bin, sighing. Steve fumbles in his pocket for a second, then pulls out a card and hands it to her. "You have your own card?"

Steve flushes, but nods. "Give me a call sometime, it was nice talking with someone that I don't live with."

Lou raises a brow, but gives him her own small grin and nods. "Nice meeting you, Cap."

He gives her one last wave before she turns, heading back in the direction of the subway with a small smile toying on her lips.

* * *

"Where were you?" Loki questions as soon as she walks in the door. She notices he's clad in his coat and scarf, hair damp, and raises her brows.

"I needed to clear my head," Lou answers shortly, unbuttoning her coat. Loki gapes at her, before anger settles on his features.

"You left for _three hours _to clear your head?" Loki questions in disbelief. "I was worried beyond belief and that is your only explanation?"

Lou almost wants to reply with something sarcastic, but the distress on his face stops her. "I'm sorry, Loki, really. All that this morning was just because of a stupid nightmare. I really didn't mean to worry you."

Loki sighs, sinking down in one of the kitchen chair and buries his face into his hands. "I am...just terribly confused, Lou. I want to know what that was about this morning. I just would like some answers."

"And so would I!" Lou snaps, whirling around to face him. "I don't know _anything _about you, Loki, besides the fact that you seem to have come from some other fucking _galaxy_ or something!"

"I have not delved into my past because it is for the best!" Loki retorts with a glare, his voice raising. "I believe I have explained that _countless _times."

"What, is telling me whether you lived in California or on Mars going to cause the economy to finally hit rock bottom and have everyone turning into zombies?" Lou questions sarcastically, brows raised. Loki pinches the bridge of his nose.

"You would _not _be able to handle my past," Loki answers firmly. Lou sighs impatiently, wishing she'd continued walking with Steve instead of coming back to a shouting-match. It was too much like the fights with her mother, minus the stench of the booze.

"Well, mine isn't so pretty either, Loki, but I don't think the National Guard is going to come in swinging if we at least get some explanations out there!" Lou challenges. "It's not like I'm going to judge you! Not too terribly, at least."

"You really think that I care even the slightest bit about what _you_ think of me?" Loki snarls, standing so fast that he nearly knocks over his chair. Lou freezes, looking at him in shock.

She recovers a moment later, sending him her nastiest glare. "Yeah, I do. You're _so _scared of me knowing that you can't even _function_ normally at times. God, Loki, it's like you're not even human sometimes!"

"Because I am _not _a sniveling, worthless mortal!" Loki shouts. They fall silent, only the sounds of their breathing filling the room.

Lou takes a step back, hands protectively covering her stomach. "I think it's time you found another place to go."

"Lou-"

"I _mean _it, Loki! Is that even your real name? Are you even..._sane_?" Lou demands, backing up so far that her back hits the television. Loki gives her a saddened look, stepping towards her and sighing when she flinches.

"I would never dream of hurting you, Lou," Loki says firmly.

"Yeah, and I never thought I'd get knocked up but now look at me," she replies, throat locking up. He strides closer and closer to her, until he's directly in front of her, close enough that she can feel his breath on her cheeks. It's too much like Mike Gibson, too much like _all_ of those guys and she wants to shove him away but can't muster the strength.

"I will tell you everything you wish you know, Lou. But do not say I didn't warn you," Loki says calmly, eyes flitting around her face.

"Why?" Lou finds herself asking without really thinking, body beginning to relax slightly as she grows more tired than angry. Loki brushes a curl from her face, giving her a serious look.

"Because you do deserve the truth," Loki says. "But I want you to explain some things to me as well. I want to know more about your past, to know what happened to cause that this morning. Why you are the way you are."

"What, is me being me a _bad_ thing?" Lou asks, trying to sound indignant but it comes out as a little breathless.

Loki leans back, shaking his head. "No."

Lou takes his stepping back as an advantage and ducks under his arm, flopping onto the couch. She spreads her arms, waiting for him to begin. Loki sighs, hand running over his face as he sighs.

"I come from a place known as Asgard," Loki begins. Lou makes a face.

"What is that, like an island or something?" Lou questions, head cocking to the side. Loki sighs, shooting her a look.

"If you would refrain from interrupting, I could explain it to you," he retorts. Lou sticks her tongue out rather childishly, but zips her lips. "It is one of the nine realms. This realm is known as Midgard, and I have been banished here by my father, Odin. Well, he is not really my father. I was adopted; I truly come from a place known as Jotunheim, home to the Frost Giants. There was an ongoing war between Asgard and Jotunheim, but Odin and his army defeated the Frost Giants and made a truce. Before he left, he found me; weak, smaller than the others, and mostly useless to the Frost Giants."

"So he took you in as his own," Lou says, hand clasped in her lap. Loki nods, taking a deep breath.

"Growing up, I always felt different. I could never measure up to my brother, Thor, in size or strength. I always knew Odin favored Thor over me, which he only proved when he granted Thor the throne. I, in my jealousy and hurt, foolishly led the Frost Giants into Asgard after getting my father off the throne soon after he'd cast Thor out by my trickery, and thought that if I could fake saving my father, then I would be the true king," Loki continues. "Clearly, that did not work out. Let us just say that my actions after my first failed plan ended up with me leading an army into New York and destroying nearly half the city."

"That was you?" Lou questions, eyes nearly bugging out of her head. "Well, thanks I guess. That got me nearly three months of leave off work."

Loki shoots her a look, and she holds her hands up in defense. "I was imprisoned and sent back to Asgard, where I suppose I was cast out and sent here. I do not remember much of the sentencing, except that it was not too pleasant on my joints and I ended up lying in the mud."

She snickers, remembering that day quite well. "Geez; I thought _my _parents were bad."

"You have got to be joking," Loki deadpans, and Lou gives him a defensive look.

"Well, sorry that I don't quite know what to say to the fact that you fucked up nearly half of New York. Oh, here, I have something better. I'm sorry that you got cast out and everyone hates you, but you still have hot dogs!" Lou gives him a thumbs up. Loki shakes his head in disbelief, standing up to go lean against the window. Lou sighs standing as well and heading to the window. She holds her palm up to the glass, letting the chilled surface cool her sweating palms.

"I learned a long time ago to not judge people for their pasts, Loki," Lou says finally, turning to look at him. His green eyes flit to her, willing her to go on. "I know you and Diana had a conversation about our childhood, right?"

"Yes, but not in detail," Loki answers, folding his arms across his chest.

The blonde sighs, turning back to the window. "I've said before that she was a wild child, but I suppose that being out of the house that much gave her a sense of right and wrong at least. With me...I spent so much time hearing criticism from my mother and watching her that I never really had the luxury of learning what was considered acceptable and what wasn't. Don't get me wrong, I knew that drinking and smoking were bad, not that I really cared, and that you don't call people _fucking bastards_ to their faces, even though I didn't care much about that rule either."

Loki smirks, and Lou takes a breath before continuing. "I think I also had that complex where I always wanted to find ways to make my mother's words true. And to actually give her a _reason _to hate me as much as she did. So I'd have casual sex with anyone that was willing, even if it meant...even if it meant sleeping with my sister's boyfriend."

Lou glances at Loki, who merely leans forward to hear more. "It's alright, Lou. Continue, please."

"It's a wonder I didn't get pregnant until now. It really is. That, or died from AIDS or something. I mean, it was only six guys, two of which were Diana's boyfriend's and another three were recurring, until I got bored. The other was a desperate horndog from my school," Lou says, running a hand through her hair. "I always told myself that I _liked _it; I'd always find ways to push the guilt out. Of course, mom noticed but didn't care. She just kept using it against me."

"Wanting your mother to notice you is nothing to be ashamed of, Lou. I am quite familiar with that area," Loki says finally. Lou turns to him, eyes blazing.

"It _is _something to be ashamed of, Loki! It's _disgusting_! Because it didn't just stop when I got out of high school. No, that number doubled, and it was mainly creeps from random bars that I'd pick up and take home. And it's not like I did background checks beforehand," Lou scoffs, turning away to hide the tears burning behind her eyelids. "I ran out this morning because I had a nightmare about one of Diana's boyfriends. Well, a memory, actually. I was fourteen, and I'd only had sex with one other guy. Of course, I'd blown quite a few guys in middle school, because who doesn't like to experiment, right?"

Loki cocks his head to the side, staying silent. "Well, anyway, when I was fourteen, Diana's latest boyfriend was this creep named Mike Gibson, he was like, twenty-two or something and a total loser. Diana had a ritual of sneaking in and out of my room at night using my back porch, and I guess Mike caught on and snaked his way into my room one night after he'd dropped Diana off. He was drunk off his ass and one thing led to another and we fucked. With Diana _right down the hall_. It was the first time I'd slept with one of Diana's guys, and I felt so guilty that I was sick to my stomach. I justified it with the fact that Diana broke up with him a week later because he was a total pervert and smelled like gas station. But I've never told her or anyone, especially since I slept with her _next _boyfriend too, saying that it was okay because I was high, or some bull like that."

Lou takes a deep breath, burying her head in her hands. Loki takes her hand uncertainly, giving it a squeeze. "Everyone makes mistakes, Lou."

"How can I raise a kid to be normal when I don't even know how to be normal _myself_?" Lou asks.

"You're going to be a great mother, Lou. And every step of the way, Diana and myself will be there," Loki promises. Lou wipes away her tears with the backs of her hands, taking a shaky breath.

"God, before I met you I don't think I'd cried since the day I graduated high school," Lou says, shaking her head. "But I don't think it's a bad thing."

Loki's eyes bore into hers, searching for something but her doesn't quite know what it is and neither does she.

And before Lou can even comprehend what's happening, his lips her on hers in the most toe-curling, spine-tingling kiss she's ever experienced. She tangles her fingers in his hair, leaning in farther and he delves his tongue into her mouth to taste more of her, his body buzzing with something unfamilair and her mind going hazy.

She pushes him away when she realizes what's happening, hand going up to feel her lips.

"What are you _doing_?"

* * *

**Well shit, that was a long one. But there you go, more insight to Lou's past and a sexy kiss to top it all off. I have at least a little bit of direction now, though I'm still not _super_ sure where this is going or how long it will be. We'll just have to wait and see ;) and don't worry, Cap will be returning VERY soon! Someone gave me an idea and though I think it was a joke I just might use it ~evil cackle~. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	7. i am tired now from the inside out

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've been unbelievably busy for the last couple of days! This chapter is rather short, as it's my birthday tomorrow and I'm preparing for my party. So sadly, this will probably be the only update until next Tuesday Dx. Sorry guys, this is the busiest time of the summer for me! Anyways, I know the shortness is disappointing but after this weekend I will be getting back to more updates and much more exciting chapters!**

* * *

_I came to make a difference, but I just made a mess;  
I tried to say I love you, but denied you instead.  
And the tides that bind keep me torn between oceans;  
I am tired now from the inside out,  
And nothing can stop the war that I've started with myself.  
And I am finding out that I'm losing ground,  
And nothing can stop the war that I've started with myself..._

- Oh, Glorious Shipwreck; **The Sophomore Attempt**

* * *

"You can't…just don't. You can't do that," Lou breathes after a moment, fingers still pressed against her lips.

Loki watches her like a hawk, still semi-shocked with himself for doing what he did. He hadn't actually processed it until she'd shoved him away. And _damn_, those lips are definitely not just for talking. "And why is that?"

"Because you're from some other fucking _realm _and I'm pregnant and…I don't need this stress, Loki!" Lou shoots back, running a shaky hand through her hair. "I think…I think it's time you found another place to stay, Loki."

He's turned his head to the window as she spoke, and her last words have his head snapping back to look at her. "I beg your pardon?"

Lou bites her lip, willing herself not to take back the words. "I think it's time you found a hotel or something. I…"

Loki wills her to continue speaking, to take it back, _anything_, but she simply drops those baby blues to the floor and refuses to look at him. "You're serious?"

"Yeah, I think I am." Lou still refuses to look at him, so he lets out a sarcastic chuckle and nods.

"Alright, have it your way Miss Piper. Thank you for the couch," Loki sneers, then brushes past her to get the few items he'd purchased. Stuffing them into a shopping bag, the demigod steps around her and disappears out the front door without looking back.

* * *

"You _what_?"

"He's gone, Diana. It's about time things got back to normal around here."

"You're unbelievable. _I _can forgive you for a lot of things, yeah, but I don't think you'll forgive _yourself _for this one in the long run."

* * *

Loki kicks the snow with his shoe, brows furrowed. _She kicked me out. That...that_ numbnuts_ kicked me out! She can't do that, can she? Absurd. Petty mortals. _

Sighing, he gazes around the crowded streets, expression full of contempt. He wishes momentarily that Lou had taught him more about the subway, as taxis hold little appeal to him, but pushes the thought out. She kicked him out after all; he doesn't _need _her. Scoffing, Loki continues to walk, though more anger is put into his steps.

But at the same time, he can't just walk around _forever_. Being banished causes those types of problems; you know, like needing nourishment and sleep, eventually. Making a face, Loki resolves to walk until his head and then catch a taxi to the nearest hotel.

So he continues on foot to Chelsea, purchasing a hot dog on the corner of one of the sidewalks. Chewing on the treat, Loki gazes around at the decorations set up on each street, the sky steadily darkening. The lights twinkle along with the car horns, skyscrapers jutting against the reddening sky. It's a sight that takes even his breath away, even with being born in a beautiful place like Asgard.

"You lost?" A voice asks, and Loki turns, nearly startled out of his pants. It's not often that someone can sneak up on him. He blinks at the tall brunette that has appeared behind him, then shakes his head.

"No," Loki replies shortly, about to turn away.

"Yeah, I know," she sighs, and before he can blink a needle is jammed into his neck, the woman's dark eyes the last thing he sees before the blackness clouds his vision, the beautiful streets fading to nothing.

* * *

He wakes with his hands cuffed behind his back, laying on his side on some uncomfortable cot.

"Good, you're awake." Loki flinches, that voice nearly reverting him back to his old ways right then and there.

"Fury. It has been quite a while," Loki sneers, struggling for a moment before righting himself. The infamous eye-patched agent gives him a hard look, hands clasped behind his back almost mockingly.

"Would you like to tell me how you got from Asgard to New York again?" Fury questions, getting right down to business.

"I would love to, but I am sadly not the Allfather and cannot accurately answer that question," Loki replies. "Considering the fact that I was not conscious during transport."

"Your father let you come here?"

"First of all, Odin is _not _my father. And that terminology is incorrect, as I was not _requesting_ banishment, per say," Loki retorts with a swift roll of his eyes. "Any particular reason as to why I'm being imprisoned?"

"How about the fact that you destroyed half of New York last year and are now freely wandering the streets?" Fury snaps, and Loki swears he sees a tiny vein pumping violently in the man's eye patch. The god snickers coldly, shaking his head.

"You mortals are all so quick to judge. If I were actually a threat, I would be out of these cuffs and would have half of your guards down. Your idiocy still astounds me," Loki says, sounding slightly amused. Fury arches the brow over his good eye, then shakes his head.

"Well, I certainly don't think it's a coincidence that the recent outbreak in unexplainable murders have started shortly after your return," Fury begins. Loki cocks his head to the side, recalling reading about the murders in the papers one morning.

"You think I have something to do with them?" Loki scoffs. Fury gives the demigod a short look, then begins to pace.

"You're the only magician around, so I don't think it's much of a chance happening."

Loki snickers, refraining from rolling his eyes once again. "With banishment comes mortality. Magic is very much out of the question for me, these days."

"And you expect me to believe the god of lies?" Fury shoots back, looking humorless smile gracing his lips.

Loki shrugs, stretching his legs for a moment. "Believe what you will."

The director shakes his head incredulously, turning to leave.

"Your brother will be visiting you soon. Don't make yourself too comfortable," Fury calls over his shoulder as he swings the door open, then exits. The door swings shut with a hard thud, leaving Loki alone in his cell. Loki groans. The thought of seeing his brother almost makes him want to whack his head on the wall until he blacks out, but he's too damn tired to even try.

"Damn woman made me drop my hot dog," Loki grumbles, yanking on his cuffs with a sour look.

It seems like hours pass before the door swings open again, revealing Thor. Loki almost doesn't recognize his brother, as he looks so incredibly…_domestic_. Thor is clad in a pair of nicely fitted jeans with pre-made rips, leathery, black cargo boots, a flannel button-down, and his blonde hair tied into a neat ponytail.

"What are you doing here, Loki?" Thor asks, sounding more tired than Loki feels. Loki raises a brow, giving his brother a blank look.

"As if father didn't tell you," Loki sneers, looking away. Thor sighs, rubbing a large palm over his face.

"No, Loki. I stayed for your trial. After my last visit to your cell, I returned to Midgard," Thor begins. "I was under the impression you'd be in that cell for the remainder of your life."

"Well, brother, you were wrong. As usual."

Thor shoots his brother a look. "When were you banished?"

Loki can't look Thor in the eyes, hating the way the older male looks down upon him. And so he plays dumb, even though he's positive Fury filled Thor in on the details. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, give it up, brother! There is no possible way you could have escaped that cell. And there is _certainly _no way father would release you," Thor snaps, voice echoing throughout the room. Loki leans back, head thumping against the cement walls.

"Leave me be, brother. I have heard your sentiments before," Loki sighs, turning his head away.

"Loki, would you just _talk_ to me?" Thor pleads, blue eyes wide with disbelief. Loki refuses to look at his brother, just as Lou refused to look at him earlier in the morning. Thor tries twice more to get Loki to talk, before giving up with a dramatic sigh, exiting the room.

Loki scoots back, pulling his feet up and resting his chin on his knees like a child. And for a fleeting moment, he misses his mother.

But most of all, he misses _her_.

* * *

Lou draws her knees up to her chest, burrowing farther into her covers. For hours, she debated whether or not to follow Loki before realizing he was probably long gone and headed to her bed, curling up to watch _Hot Rod _and wallow in her self pity. Diana had returned shortly after Loki had left, looking like she was floating on Cloud Nine until she saw Lou's face. It all went downhill from there.

Lou sniffles, wishing more than anything she'd bought ice cream the other day at the store.

"Are you seriously going to lay in bed all die?" Diana questions, appearing in Lou's doorway. Lou glares at her sister, burying herself farther into the pillows.

"Yes," Lou snaps, turning back to the television. Diana sighs, then walks over and yanks the covers off her sister.

"Stop feeling so damn sorry for yourself! You're the idiot that kicked him out. Now get up and go do something productive before I induce premature labor," Diana threatens, hands resting on her hips. Lou glares heatedly up at her sister, pulling the covers back.

"Leave me alone, bitch. I'm pregnant."

"And I'm bipolar! So what? God, you're such a sorry sack of self-pity! It's not like he ran over your dog. He _kissed _you. Which in the real world means that he _likes _you! But in your fucked-up head that means the complete opposite so of course you went and kicked the poor guy out," Diana rants, then sighs at her sister's less-than-amused look. "My point is that you can't sit around and wallow in your own damn self-pity because this was your choice, and now you have to live with it. Don't expect anyone else to show you sympathy because you honestly don't deserve it. Anyway, I'll be back in five minutes and if you're not up and moving, I swear to god I will pull that baby out and _give_ you something to do."

Once Diana whisks away from the room, Lou stuffs her head into the pillows and lets out a long, lung-aching scream.

And _god_, it feels good.

* * *

**Kind of blah, I know. But this sets the story up for the actual important parts of the plot that I've FINALLY developed. I promise I will be updating more frequently, with_ long_ chapters, after this weekend! Please, please review! **


	8. that's the price you pay

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! You guys are too kind :') I hope this chapter isn't too boring - it's mostly filler up until the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

_There's a place in my head_  
_That repeats what you said,_  
_That repeats what you said that day..._  
_You're afraid the mistakes that you made_  
_dug your grave but baby,_  
_that's the price you pay._

-Set You Free; **3OH!3**

* * *

In short, Loki is sent to stay with his brother in the Avengers tower. Of course, he could give you the long version of what decided his fate (including the incredibly lackluster trial), but by the end of it you might be drooling all over your keyboard.

"You'll just set your stuff down, and come with me to the lab," Thor instructs as he escorts Loki into his new room. Loki gazes around, nose wrinkling in mild distaste.

"I'll be living in these...quarters?" he questions, green eyes flicking to Thor once before scanning the room. The walls are a off-white with expensive paintings hung to add some color, the furniture very in-the-now and colored in a way the complements the wall paint. The whole theme just makes Loki's mood even more sour. "What about decorations? Or the little trinkets?"

Thor furrows his brows. "Brother-"

"Never mind. Please leave me to unpack," Loki cuts in, trying to remember that he is no longer in Lou's apartment. Thor gives his brother one last confused look before exiting the room as Loki requested.

Loki seats himself on the edge of the bed with a quiet sigh, running his hands tiredly over his features.

_Wonderful_.

* * *

Christmas comes faster than the members of the Avengers tower can blink. Loki is lounging on his couch, nose buried in a book, when Thor bursts in with a ridiculous red hat on and a broad smile.

"Merry Christmas, brother!" He shouts, and Loki arches a brow.

"Already?" Loki questions and Thor nods. Loki sighs, then turns back to his book. "Happy holidays. Close the door on your way out, if you could."

Thor rolls his eyes, a habit he'd adopted from Jane. "Get up, Loki. The rest of us will be enjoying a holiday meal and you shall join us."

Loki peeks around his book, giving his brother a sour look. "Leave me be, Thor."

The next few minutes are ones Loki bury in the back of his mind as soon as they end. After an intense argument over the proper Christmas spirit, and Thor wrestling the book from Loki's hands and physically forcing him into the hall and to the living room, Loki is out of his room and grouching about his sore armpits.

"Good morning, Thor," Pepper greets cheerfully, offering him a mug of coffee. She merely gives Loki a dirty look and turns back to the stove.

"Yes, this is exactly the way I want to spend the holidays," Loki grumps, rolling his eyes. Thor sighs at his brother, then turns to find Jane.

Heading to the couches, Loki flops down and doesn't even attempt to act interested. Natasha, Clint, and Steve walk in a few moments later, discussing something heatedly while taking their mugs from an offring Pepper. They barely acknowledge Loki, not that he really cares for them anyway.

For a fleeting moment, Loki wonders what Lou is doing. He pictures her waking up in her absurd Snoopy pajamas and waddling into the living room, grouching about waking up early until she sees the breakfast and gifts Diana has prepared. Loki visibly flinches at the thoughts, trying not to think about Lou or her life. It's been nearly two weeks, and he hasn't heard a single thing about her or Diana. Not that he really expected to; they aren't exactly world famous and the paparazzi doesn't attact them every time they take a piss.

"What's on your mind, reindeer games?" Stark asks as he comes into the living room, glass of scotch already in hand. Loki rolls his eyes, turning away from the insufferable man. "Or don't tell me, that's fine too."

Loki arches a brow as Tony flips on the television to the Christmas Day parade absently bantering with Pepper as she cooks. Eventually, Loki stands and hurries back to his room, reminded too much of Lou for his tastes.

He slams the door behind him, kicking the chest of drawers in his frustration and accidentally sending it across the room. Running a shaking hand through his hair, Loki throws himself onto the bed with a groan. _Sniveling, slobbering, insufferable mortals_.

Cursing Lou and the rest of the general population is a pastime Loki had grown accustomed to over the two weeks he'd spent in the Avengers tower. Making a face at the ceiling, Loki tries desperately to force Lou's face out of his mind, but finds it nearly impossible.

"Loki, what are you- what have you done?" Thor exclaims, looking at the mess Loki had made minutes before.

"Can I not find a few moments of peace in this damned tower?" Loki snaps, sitting upright. Thor sighs impatiently.

"Brother, I am not particularly interested in your petty woes. The rest of us are eating soon and-"

"I do _not _wish to sit down and have a meal with the rest of those simpering _idiots_! Leave me to my thoughts, brother," Loki demands, clenching his fists. Thor looks like he wants to say more, but finally nods and leaves the room.

Loki sighs, slamming his fist into his pillow and sending feathers flying into the air. _Holidays_.

* * *

Lou wakes on Christmas morning with horrible heartburn and Kurt kicking her crotch like a bitch. She groans and yawns, trying to settle back into the pillows for at least another two hours of sleep. Kurt doesn't seem to agree with her, instead kicking even harder and turning over at least two times.

"You're gonna be the death of me, you know that?" Lou grumbles, struggling to sit up just as Diana pops in the room.

"Oh, good, you're up! I made breakfast," Diana says, then disappears back into the hall. Lou makes a face, then slides out of bed and waddles to the bathroom.

After her usual routine, she wanders into the kitchen and waves half-heartedly at creepy David before plopping down at the kitchen table.

"Here you go, babe. Sausage-cheese biscuits and coffee, just like you like," Diana chirps, setting the plate in front of her still half-asleep sister. "David bought peppermint bark, too, so we can open presents and get fat at the same time."

Lou slowly eats, watching her sister flutter around the kitchen with bleary eyes. She wonders where Loki is or what he's doing, her stomach clenching uneasily. For a moment, she pictures him curled up in the subway begging for change, then pushes her plate away and tries not to barf at the table.

"Done already? Oh my god, were they terrible? This was my third batch, I could've sworn I got it right..." Diana rambles, mostly to herself. Lou waves her hand at her sister, shaking her head.

"No, I'm just kinda nauseous. Kurt isn't treating me too nicely this morning," Lou replies, only lying slightly.

Diana nods, whisking away her plate, humming _Jingle Bells _under her breath. "What do you think Loki is doing right now? Sucks, he probably didn't get any gifts since he has no friends."

"Lets open presents!" Lou says loudly, rerouting the conversation immediately. Diana only falters for a moment, before pouncing on the new idea and hurrying into the living room.

"Okay. I want to play Santa!" Diana sing-songs. Lou rubs her temples, waddling into the living room and plopping onto the couch. Diana immediately tosses a gift at her, rubbing her hands in anticipation. Creepy David struggles to place his foot on his knee, his leather pants a little too constricting.

Lou pulls off the wrapping, smiling when she pulls out baby clothes. Her favorite is the bib that says "Sexy and I Know It" and also has a rattle with an afro and sunglasses on in the corner. She thanks Diana with a giggle, momentarily forgetting about her raging headache.

"Yours is that one in the corner," Lou says, pointing to a gift that's wrapped with paper covered in reindeers and sleighs. Diana snags it greedily, ripping off the wrapping paper. She tears open the box, pulling out the digital picture frame with a raised brow. "It's for your Paris trip. You have the other part in that box."

Diana opens the other gift, containing a royal purple peacoat, shrieking so loud that Lou thinks she lost hearing in one ear. "Lou, you're the best!"

Two hours and a box of peppermint bark later, Lou sighs in content at making it through another Christmas, nearly choking on the heavy scent of cinnamon and evergreen in the air.

In the back of her mind, she pictures Loki.

* * *

New Years isn't all that exciting. Lou, Diana, creepy David, and bakery girl Irene all go to the mall and splurge on discount Christmas items. All in all, it isn't much of a memorable experience, accept the fact that Lou finally saves up enough money to get U-Verse and ends up recording _A Christmas Story_ and watches it on repeat the day after New Year's.

"Are you seriously going to watch that again?" Diana asks, coming into Lou's room and plopping down next to her. Lou nods, fluffing her pillow again. "Well, pause it and get dressed. We're out of toilet paper again and you know I don't like riding the subway by myself."

Lou makes a face, turning to her sister. "Fine, Paris Hilton. But I'm not holding your hand like last time."

They yank on semi-presentable outfits and trek out into the snow, making it to the subway and down the stairs in what Lou considers record time. She puffs warm air onto her frozen hands, nose red and runny from the icy air.

"What do you think about getting more spring-type candles? I'm getting kind of sick of peppermint stick and cinnamon," Diana asks as the subway makes its way to the next station. Lou shrugs, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her coat.

They converse for a few more moments, before falling silent and listening to the familiar rattle of the subway car. That is, until Lou thinks she peed herself and freaks out.

"Oh my god, Di, I just pissed myself!" Lou shouts, getting the attention of the few other people in the car. Diana sniffs the air, eyes widening.

"Lou, your water just broke, shit!" Diana shouts. "Oh my god, someone pull the fucking emergency brake! Someone call the police - no, call the national guard!"

"Damn it, Diana! Call a fucking ambulance," Lou snaps, then groans as she feels a contraction. "Diana, it's too early! I still have two months and - oh, jesus!"

"Oh my god, oh my god, someone do something! Oh jesus, you're going to have a baby on a dirty subway car. Oh my god, no! I don't even have scissors to cut the chord!" Diana shrieks. The other members of the car help Lou sit, pulling the emergency brake and rushing around in panic. Lou takes short, shallow breaths, hands resting on her stomach.

Okay, so _maybe _New Year's wasn't as boring as she'd thought.

* * *

"We're going out drinking! Join us, brother!" Thor booms, clapping Loki on the back. Loki glares at his imbecile of a brother, righting himself. "Oh, come on, Loki! Get in the New Year's spirit!"

"I'd rather not, thank you," Loki sneers, then brushes off his crisp button-down and turns to head back to his room.

"Come on, Mr. Pessimistic, we_ insist_," Stark butts in. Loki wonders how Stark would think that if _he_ of all people talked, Loki would actually want to go. Making a face, he still makes a move to head off to his bedroom.

Pepper pipes up, "It'll be fun, Loki. Christmas dinner was a disaster; you owe us a drink."

Loki sighs, wanting to snap at her that he owes her blubbering, mortal body nothing, but sees the look of excitement on Thor's face and nods instead. "Fine."

Thor claps his large hands together, then grabs Jane's hand and heads towards the elevator. The rest follow, giving him distasteful looks (minus Stark, who winks suggestively and grabs Pepper's butt cheek).

They end up at some smokey, crowded bar, where the people laugh too loudly and smoke cigarettes inside (which really peeves him the most). Loki seats himself at the far end of the bar, which is relatively empty. Ordering himself a scotch, Loki glances at the group which has dispersed in favor of being more social with other people or getting their own beverages. Again,_ mortals_.

"You seem to be having fun," a very feminine voice says. Loki turns to look at the small raven-haired girl who's seated herself next to him. She's cute, with rosy cheeks, sweet dimples, and an insanely white smile. Loki simply arches a brow, shrugging.

"Is there a point to that statement?" He asks, taking a small sip of his drink. She giggles, sticking out her hand.

"I'm Annie," she says. Loki eyes her hand, before shaking it once and turning back to his drink. "Do I get a name?"

"Loki," he sighs after a moment. Annie seems satisfied, and orders herself a martini.

"So, why so down? It's New Years!" Annie questions after a moment, crossing her tan legs. Loki makes a face, glancing back at the group that had forced him here in the first place.

"Holidays," is all he says, but she seems to understand.

And so they hit it off, making small talk at first, but then discussing deeper topics (though Loki steers heavily away from the family zone of the conversation), and it's almost as if Lou had never kicked him out. It's like Lou just dyed her hair, never got pregnant, and went on one hell of a beach trip. Loki even gets a slip of paper with Annie's number on it (though he's not quite sure what to do with it) and is about to invite her back to the tower (for company; it's not like he has a dog for that) when Pepper strides up next to him, watching the television in the corner with an arched brow as she orders her drink.

"It's always something in New York," Pepper sighs, shaking her head. Loki looks away from Annie for a moment, watching Pepper shake her head at the television and take her drink.

"What happened?" Loki asks, glancing at Annie, who's looking at Pepper with something akin to jealousy in her eyes. Pepper, who'd finally got onto speaking terms with Loki (though she never really had many nice things to say), turns to him with raised brows.

"Some woman's water broke on the subway and apparently it caused mass panic when they pulled the emergency brake," Pepper replies. "Poor woman, the stress must have been terrible."

"Mortals," Loki mutters, but strains his ears to hear what the reporter is saying.

"...Lou Piper is stable and is being transported to the hospital as we speak."

Loki bolts up from the stool, frantically searching for Stark, who he spots in the crowd and dashes to him like a madman, leaving Annie stunned at her stool.

"Stark, I need the car _now_!"

* * *

**Ooooh, intense! Reuniting in the next chapter? I think yes (my ways of separating the people who fall in love has been eliminated...mostly. Be thankful)! Please review, guys!**


	9. full of twists and turns

**Thank you so much guys for the reviews, they make me insanely happy :') I'm sorry for all the mistakes in the last chapter, I didn't have much time to edit it but I really wanted to get a chapter up for you guys before I got so busy again. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

_"Because if I'm not with you right now, I have this feeling we'll get lost out there. It's a big, bad world full of twists and turns, and people have a way of blinking and missing the moment, the moment that could have changed everything. I don't know what's going on with us, and I can't tell you why you should waste a leap of faith on the likes of me. But damn you smell good. Like home. And you make excellent coffee. That's got to count for something, right?"_

-**Hank Moody, _Californication_**

* * *

Stark blinks at Loki, turning away from his conversation with Clint. "For what?"

"I have to get to the hospital," Loki says shortly, sighing impatiently. Stark's brows practically hit his hairline, eyes roving over Loki to check for wounds.

"Did you get roofied or something?"

Loki huffs in annoyance, ready to pounce on Stark and get the keys himself. "Someone I know is...you know, if you would just let me have the keys I would get out of your hair and we'd all be happy."

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Prancer. You know I can't let you drive around the city by yourself," Stark retorts, rolling his eyes.

"Stark, if you do not produce the keys in the next ten seconds I will gut you and wear your insides to the_ prom_," Loki snarls, stepping closer.

"Brother, what's going on?" Thor asks as he strides up, beer still in hand. Loki whirls around to face his brother.

"This is none of your business, Thor," Loki spits, then turns back to Stark. "Keys. _Now_."

"Loki, you can't take the keys and gallivander about the city by yourself," Thor points out. "But I'd be willing to drive you where you desire."

"Fine, alright. I just need to get to the hospital," Loki practically begs. Thor nods, and Stark hands the thunder god the keys hesitantly.

"If you so much as scratch her, I will take that hammer and turn your brains to scrambled eggs," Stark warns. Thor snags the keys and makes his way out of the bar, Loki hot on his heels.

Loki hates having Thor in charge, acting like he needs to lead Loki around on a leash, but at the moment Lou is far more important. Loki drums his fingers on the dashboard as Thor steers clumsily, still new to driving. He swerves past an old woman slowly taking groceries to her car, sending her flying into the nearest bush with a yelp that the two can hear from inside the car.

"What is this _foul_ foe?" Thor bellows, a grey wig stuck to the windsheild wipers. He swerves around the road, attempting to remove it.

"Thor, steady this machine!" Loki shouts over Thor's grunts, the dashboard in a white-knuckled grip.

"This fluffy beast refuses to dislodge itself from my view!" Thor yells back, jerking the steering wheel so hard that they almost plow into a stand selling knock-off purses.

Sirens sound behind them, and Loki groans as he sees red and blue flashing lights come into view. "If you pull over, I will throttle you."

"Loki, I must pull over or we will be sentenced to _death_!" Thor replies, expression panicked as he attempts to find a spot to pull aside. Loki growls under his breath, leaning over and taking the steering wheel, attempting to direct the car back into the lane. Thor makes a noise of protest, trying to shove Loki away. The two wrestle over the steering wheel, swatting each other's hands away until the car slams right into a pole, sending both of them flying forwards.

The airbags pop out, smacking Loki right in the nose. "Midgardian _foolery_!"

As Loki grips his now throbbing nose, two beams of light, on either side of the vehicle, shine into the car, and Loki glances up to see two uniformed men attempting to wrench the doors open. Loki kicks his side open with ease, knocking the officer next to his window right onto the sidewalk. Loki takes off, not looking back to see if Thor is alright.

"Stop!" The officer shouts, struggling to sit his pudgy self up, but Loki continues to run down the sidewalk until the officer is just a speck behind him.

And finally, _finally_, the correct hospital comes into view. Loki nearly face-plants into the sliding glass doors, but doesn't stop until he catches a nurse by the elbow.

"I need you to direct me to Lou Piper's quarters," Loki orders breathlessly. The woman raises her brows.

"I'm sorry, you're going to need to check with the front desk," she replies, pointing to a crowded counter. Loki nods, rushing to the spot she'd pointed out.

"Where is Lou Piper located?" Loki questions. The man, clad in hideous powder-blue scrubs, looks up.

"Are you family?" The man asks, Loki arches a brow, then nods slowly.

"I am her...brother," Loki says. The man sighs with a nod, sitting down at his computer.

"What's the patient's name?" He asks.

Loki wants to grip the man by throat and just demand answers, but figures it would be best to follow midgardian custom rather than never see Lou at all. "Lou Piper. She's having her child."

The man types on his computer for a moment, then nods. "She's in 315, maternity ward. But I'm going to need to see some form of I.D. before - hey, come back here!"

Loki ignores the man's protests, already halfway down the hall. He just barely catches the elevator, jumping in before the doors shut. The buttons aren't like the one's at the Avenger's Tower, and he makes a face.

"I require assistance!" Loki shouts, and the other members of the elevator look at him, startled. "How do I locate the maternity ward of this building?"

"Uh, press that button," a mousy man with bright red hair says after a moment, awkwardly pressing the correct button when Loki just gives him an odd look.

Loki hunches his shoulders as the elevator slowly starts to move. It stops seemingly every ten seconds, and Loki grows impatient. "Speed up, you ignorant contraption!"

The other occupants shift away from him with strange looks, watching in disbelief as Loki points a long finger at the buttons and curses at them in every language he knows.

With a soft ding, the elevator stops on the floor for Loki, and he darts out of the small compartment before the doors even open fully. He nearly plows into every doctor on his trek down the hall, knocking over a few people in the process. Finally, he reaches 315 and winces at the screams coming from within.

He doesn't bother pondering it any further, swinging the door open and striding inside. Lou is in stirrups, surrounded by doctors. Her hair is matted to her forehead, eyes squeezed shut tight, and she has Diana's hand in a death grip.

"If you don't get out of my vagina right now, I'm shoving you back in and strangling you with my small intestine!" Lou shouts at her stomach.

"Just a few more, Lou, you can do it," Diana chants, face contorting with pain as Lou squeezes her hand even tighter. "Oh my god, Loki!"

"That's my vagina, not Loki you _idiot_!" Lou snarls, though her eyes are closed and she can't see what Diana is looking at. Though when Loki takes her hand and smooths her matted hair off her forehead, her eyes fly open and she looks up at him in surprise. "Loki?"

"In the flesh," he says, giving her hand a small squeeze.

"Alright Lou, just a few more, come on!" the doctor calls. Lou groans, head falling back.

"Push, Lou!" Diana orders, nearly smacking her sister upside the head. Lou squeezes her eyes shut, shouting out a string of curses as she pushes once again. Loki ignores the pressure on his hand, just pressing his cold hands onto Lou's heated cheeks silently.

"Alright, alright, give me two more hard pushes!" The doctor orders. Lou takes a deep breath, nails digging into Loki's hand as she pushes once again. "That's it, alright, one more, come on."

"I hope you're happy, Eve!" Lou shouts at the ceiling, back lifting off the hospital bed as she pushes one last time.

And suddenly there he is; Kurt Piper. He's only about the size of Loki's foot, and the doctors immediately whisk him away to the NICU. Lou takes long, deep breaths, eyelids fluttering shut.

"He's so tiny," Diana whispers.

"He was supposed to cook for another two months, what did you expect?" Lou replies, slightly breathless. "How did you get here, Loki?"

"I'll explain later, you just rest."

Lou gives his hand one last squeeze, relaxing as the nurse blots her forehead with a rag. Loki sinks down into one of the chairs, head resting in his hands.

_Well, hey there, Kurt._

* * *

Diana wheels Lou into the NICU the following morning, stopping the wheelchair where Kurt is sleeping. Lou gasps slightly, seeing her baby so small and hooked up to so many machines. The doctor had thoroughly explained what exactly to expect, but it still is slightly unebelievable to see.

"He _is _tiny," Lou whispers. She watches her baby with wide eyes, occasionally glancing at the nurse scribbling on Kurt's chart. "How the hell did he manage to play hardcore drums on my kidneys?"

The nurse looks up, smiling slightly. "He's strong; he did great overnight."

"That's my little man," Lou coos, practically pressing her face on the glass.

Loki had been questioned by the hospital security earlier, though Lou had finally convinced them that he was a trusted friend and didn't need to be thrown out. She had left him sleeping in her room, figuring he'd had a long night and didn't need to be woken up just yet.

"He's going to fill out his bibs quite nicely," Diana notes, nodding her head as-a-matter-of-factly. Lou rolls her eyes, but grins slightly.

"He's gonna be a stud," she agrees. The nurse chuckles, closing Kurt's chart and letting Diana and Lou have a moment alone.

"David bought him a crib," Diana says after a moment. "He called last night while you were asleep."

"Did you...did you talk to Loki?" Lou asks after a moment, biting her lip.

"For a few minutes, yeah. I had to leave to get you some clothes after a while. He said he'd been staying with some friends, and saw the story on the news and came immediately."

Lou nods slowly, touching the glass of the incubator with a small smile. "I'm glad he came back."

"Yeah, me too."

They watch Kurt for another few minutes, before the nurse informs them that Lou needs to return to her room to get a bit more rest, and they can visit again later. When they arrive back at the room, Loki is awake and is leaning against the window, watching the sun rise over the city.

"Hey," Lou says quietly, after Diana helps her into bed and excuses herself. Loki turns to her, green eyes hesitant.

"How are you feeling?" He asks after a beat of silence. Lou shrugs, picking at the blankets on her bed.

"Like I just gave birth," she mutters, and Loki chuckles. "Look, I'm sorry for everything that happened. I tried to find you, but New York is kind of big and I didn't have a clue where to even look."

"You don't need to apologize, Lou," Loki replies, coming to sit on the edge of her bed awkwardly. She rolls her eyes, flopping back onto her pillows.

"Yes, I do. I kicked you out because you _liked _me, like...who does that?" Lou says indignantly, throwing her arms into the air.

"Someone with good judgement," Loki repleis pointedly. "You did what you felt was right, and I cannot possibly be angry with you for that. In all honestly, I believe you did the right thing. I haven't been a good person, Lou, and you know that."

"What, are you going to make a list of everything bad you've ever done and one by one, make up for all of your mistakes?" Lou asks sarcastically, and Loki gives her a look. "Whatever, I just want to forget it ever happened. I want you to come home."

Loki drops his eyes to the floor, and Lou knits her brows. "What? Are your friends that great that you don't want to come back?"

"They're not my friends, per say. It's my brother, and his...team," Loki mutters.

"What, are you like, a prisoner now?" Lou asks, arching her brows. Loki doesn't reply, and she huffs. "Loki, just tell me what's going on!"

"Yes, in a sense, I am a prisoner," Loki replies after a few more moments of silence. Lou's mouth pops open in surprise. "Not the type that you're thinking of. I am just...constantly under my brother's watch. I accidentally crashed his car into a pole last night and left him there and that's the only reason I am alone now. But eventually they will come for me and I don't know if they will take to well to me being...involved with a mortal."

"You crashed a car into a pole and left your _brother _there? What the hell, Loki!" Lou nearly shouts.

Loki rolls his eyes. "My brother's head is exceptionally hard. He'll be alright."

Lou sighs, and they sit in silence for a few moments. "So...where does this leave us?"

"I will do my best to stay, Lou, but I can't make any promises," Loki sighs, rubbing his forehead. Lou makes a face.

"That's not fair. Stupid secret agents," she mutters, pouting. Loki smirks, staying quiet. "You know, maybe if I tell them you're nothing but a big teddy bear, they'll let you stay."

Loki makes a face, narrowing his eyes at her. "I am no fluffy toy."

Lou lets out a yelp of laughter, then covers her mouth when he frowns. "Sorry, you're a big _viscious _teddy bear."

She giggles when he rolls his eyes, but he can't help but grin slightly. "You need to rest."

"You better be here when I wake up or I'll kick your ass," Lou warns, settling back into her bed as Loki tucks the covers around her.

"Sleep well, Lou."

She feels the cool pressure of his lips on her forehead just before she drifts off, a small smile playing on her lips.

* * *

**Adklfjdflkjdfkl I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry if there are mistakes, I only had time to give it a quick once-over. Anyway, please review, I'll love you forever! **


	10. you are all my reasons

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews/alerts for the last chapter! They really made me smile c:**

* * *

"_I've made the most important discovery of my life. It's the only mysterious equation of love that any logic or reasons can be found. I'm only here tonight because of you. You are the only reason I am...you are all my reasons_."

- **Nash, **_**A Beautiful Mind**_

* * *

Lou flips through the glossy pages of her newly acquired _People _magazine, legs tangled in her hospital bed sheets.

"Wow, why do I even read these things? All I want to do is reach in and punch these douchebags in the face," Lou mutters, eyes scanning her current page. Loki looks up from the book he'd purchased the night before, left brow arched.

"I will never understand your ways," he sighs, then turns back to the novel in his hands. Lou tosses the magazine aside, but is still restless and growing increasingly bored.

"You wanna finally visit Kurt?" Lou asks, cocking her head to the side.

Loki peeks around his book, green eyes wary. "I'm not very good with children."

"It's like you can even hold him, Negative Nancy. He's a preemie. You just sit and watch him and bask in his rays of awesome." After she finishes speaking, Loki marks his page with a roll of his eyes, but she can still detect uncertainty in them. "Look, he's in an incubator. All you do is put on the gown and sit."

"Incubator?" Loki asks, furrowing his brows.

"Yeah, in the NICU. He has to be hooked up and all that jazz so he can finish developing," Lou replies, biting her lip. "I don't remember exactly what Doc said; I wasn't really listening to all his diag-nonsense. But I remember him saying the machines act as the womb."

"Why must he develop by machine?" Loki inquires futher, making a face. Lou rolls her eyes, shoving off her covers and hopping out of bed.

"Because, numbnuts, it's not like I can just shove him back in and wait for him to roast to a lovely golden-brown. He has to get support from _somewhere_," Lou retorts. "Come on, I want you to see him."

They end up sitting side by side in the NICU, Loki's fingers hesitantly pressed against the glass. He watches the tiny child's chest rise and fall with awe-struck eyes, and Lou can't help but giggle. His expression added to the pink hospital gown he'd been forced to put over his clothes makes for a chuckle-worthy sight.

"He looks so...fragile," Loki murmurs. Lou nods, silence her giggles and folding her hands into her lap.

"Yeah, he does. But the doctors say he's strong and healthy, and should be up to normal size before we know it."

Loki falls silent after that, lost in the beeps of the machines and the puffs from Kurt's breathing tube. He finds it kind of disturbing to see the baby hooked up to so many wires, but Lou insists it's for the best so he tries to look past it.

Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, Lou reaches her hand in and lightly touches Kurt's miniature fist. "You can put your hand in, if you want. Don't put too much pressure, though. He's strong, but he's still tiny."

Lou pulls her hand out, and Loki hesitantly reaches his own forwards. The feel of Kurt's tiny, clammy fist has Loki jerking back, but he eventually builds up his courage again and places his index finger and thumb lightly back on Kurt's hand.

"It feels so odd," Loki muses, turning to look at Lou. She snickers, but nods.

"Yeah, when I first felt him I was thinking that the flukeworm from _X-Files _would feel the same way," she replies. "Of course, I realized I was talking about my kid and pretended like I hadn't thought that at all. But I think I can trust you with this little secret."

Loki smirks, shaking his head. "I suppose you can."

They sit in a comfortable silence, eyes trained on the miniature child in the incubator before them. It's not until the nurse comes bustling in that they break from their silent reverie.

"Your lunch is in your room, Miss Piper, whenever you want it," the nurse says. Lou nods, motioning for Loki to help her stand. He grasps her hand and heaves her up, then walks with her from the room, the sounds from the noisy hallway reaching his ears.

"What did you think?" Lou asks, peering up at the demigod with mild curiosity.

Loki ponders her question for a moment, green eyes lost in thought. "I think he's quite the fighter. I can say definitively that he gets that from you."

Lou smirks all the way back to her room, flopping onto her bed and handing Loki her orange once they reach 312. "I can't believe you like oranges. I'm almost 99 percent sure that's the national fruit of hell."

"They have an exquisite taste. Besides, I'm not the one who eats potato chips dipped in icing," Loki points out.

"I was pregnant, what's your excuse?" Lou asks dryly, slathering her cheap roll in butter. Loki seats himself next to her, taking a delicate bite of his fruit. Lou falters her eating when she sees his mouth slowly chew, lips glistening with orange juice. "You shouldn't be allowed to eat in front of humans."

Loki arches a brow. "I don't follow."

"I mean, only _you _can make eating Satan's favorite food look sexy. It's not fair," Lou replies. Loki snickers, then places the orange back onto the tray and takes her roll. "Hey, don't be a bread-napper-"

He cuts her off by pulling her in for a searing kiss, one that has her fingers threading through his hair and butterflies rocketing around her stomach. His lips guide hers with ease, index finger and thumb clutching her chin gently. Lou tastes the orange on his tongue, deciding the fruit isn't so bad after all. Loki pulls away first, brushing a lock of hair from her forehead.

"Well, okay. I guess oranges aren't all that bad," Lou says breathlessly. He snickers, picking up his orange again and gently peeling more of the fruit. Lou is about to take a bite of her roll when the door swings open, suprising both of them.

"Loki!" Thor shouts, looking both ragged and breathless. Loki recovers from his surprise, then glowers at his brother and hunches his shoulders. "Brother, you best have an explanation for-"

"Hush, Thor. You're making a scene," Loki snaps, eyeing the patients in the hallway that turned at the sound of Thor's outburst.

Thor strides farther into the room, eyes darting between Lou and his brother. "My lady, has he harmed you in any way?"

"Huh?" Lou asks, then flushes. "Uh, no. We're kind of...friends."

Loki arches a brow at her, then looks back to Thor. "Satisfied? Of course. Close the door on your way out."

"I _cannot_ let you stay, Loki," Thor sighs, sad eyes casting over his brother. Loki tenses, eyes darkening.

"You are not my father," Loki growls. "I have harmed no one."

Thor throws his hands up in exasperation. "You plowed our vehicle into a pole! And left me there to rot!"

"You managed to get here, clearly," Loki points out. Lou snickers, then tries to cover it up with a cough.

"Loki, you must understand that I honestly cannot let you stay," Thor pleads. Loki stands, rolling his shoulders back.

"She is my Jane, Thor. I will not leave her again," Loki grinds out, glowering at the widening of his brother's eyes. He never wanted Thor to know about Lou, but if telling his imbecile of a brother means he can stay with her, by all means he'd do it.

"Loki..."

"Tell whoever you need to tell that I escaped, eluded you, whatever. But do not make me abandon her once again," Loki orders firmly. Lou looks between the two brothers, biting the inside of her cheek nervously. If Thor took Loki away from her once again, she'd volunteer to punch him right in the nose.

"I...brother, I am not able to trust you here alone," Thor says, but his stance relaxes.

Lou perks up, blue eyes wide. "Look, I know you idiots have your problems or whatever, but can I at least get a say?"

They turn to her in surprise. Lou takes a deep breath, then continues. "Look, Loki's brother. You can come to my house, check in every once in a while, but please...don't take him away again."

Loki's brows hit his hairline, but he takes her hand nonetheless. Thor watches the blatant display of affection, then sighs. "Please do not make me regret this, Loki."

Thor sticks out a hand for his brother to take. Loki eyes it with distaste, before hesitantly taking his brother's hand and giving it a quick shake. Thor gives Loki one last apprehensive look, before making his way out of the room.

"Damn, you really do have brother problems," Lou says, just before Diana waltzes into the room.

"Oh my god, the _cutest _baby was just put in the NICU and I almost screamed. I mean, he's not as much of a lady-killer as Kurt, but he was still pretty damn cute," Diana rambles.

Loki rolls his eyes, sinking back into his chair.

_What a day._

* * *

They take Kurt home after a few weeks (four weeks and three days, to be exact). Lou climbs out of the taxi, Kurt bundled in her arms like an eskimo to protect him from the icy air.

"Welcome home, champ," Lou mutters to her bundle. Loki helps her up the stairs, Diana rambling about some theater show that no one else gives a crap about behind them. Unlocking the door, they're greeted by the scent of home and all the Christmas decorations still strung up.

"Geez, you didn't even take this crap down? How thoughtful," Lou turns to Diana, rolling her eyes. Diana grins sheepishly, then perks up.

"Come on, I want you to see the crib! Oh my god, it's so cute," Diana squeals, pulling Lou's arm and dragging her down the hall. Lou peers inside her bedroom, eyes brightening at the small white crib positioned in front of the window. Loki strides up behind them, arching a brow.

"Won't the sunlight disturb him?" He asks. Always thinking of the negative, that one.

"There's curtains for a reason, Beavis," Lou replies. Her eyes nearly bug out of her head when Kurt yawns. "Oh, is somebody sleepy? Come one, let's get you to bed."

Loki makes a face as Lou coos at the child. Over the weeks, she'd grown more into her mommy roll, reminding him slightly of Diana with each passing day. He watches Lou place Kurt gently into the crib, listening to her humming.

"I'm in the mood for Chinese. You guys want anything?" Diana asks after a moment, whisking away to get the phone. Lou walks to Loki, leaning against him and peering at the crib.

"This has all happened so fast," she muses.

Loki rubs her elbows gently, pressing a chaste kiss to the top of her head. "You're a wonderful mother, Lou."

"I know _that_, Stimpy," Lou replies with a roll of her eyes, but grins. "I guess we should start taking Christmas decorations down. I'm tired of seeing that stupid snowman shaking it's ass in my front window."

Loki follows her out of the room, after Lou double checks the baby monitors. Thankfully, David had half the mind to take care of the tree, but everything else seems to be in the same place. Lou begins to strip down garland from the mantle, and Loki works on the lights around the window.

"I ordered you that soup you like, Lou. Loki, I hope you eat meat," Diana mutters as she walks into the living room, placing the phone back on it's hook.

"Great, now you can help us take this crap down," Lou says, giving her sister a winning smile. Diana makes a face, but starts putting some decorations in the boxes Loki had gotten from the attic.

"I think David might be gay," Diana says after a few moments. Loki nearly drops the string of lights in his hands, and Lou lets out a snort.

"Yeah, because the leather pants shouldn't have been a signal the first time you met," Lou replies, voice dripping with sarcasm. Diana huffs, placing her hands on her hips. Loki arches a brow, rolling up the lights without a word, but keeps a close eye on the two females before him.

Over the months of living with them, he'd learned that the more observant you are, the more aspects of their personalites you can unveil. Loki makes a face. For the _love _of Valhalla, he's been living with women for too long.

"I'm serious, Lou-Lou. We were getting it on at his salon the other day and he was looking at a picture of Liam Hemsworth the entire time. It would've been more disturbing if Liam wasn't so damn cute, but still," Diana rants. Lou opens her mouth to reply but the doorbell cuts her off. Diana makes a face. "I got it."

Lou brushes off her hands, nearly face-planting on the carpet from tripping over that fucking ass-shaking snowman. "For the love of god, would someone get this slutty snowman out of my house?"

Loki snickers, picking up the perpetrator of Lou's fall, placing it in one of the boxes. Lou stands, glowering at the snowman smiling up at her from the cardboard box.

At the front door, Diana brushes off her hands and swings it open. "Well, _hi_ there."

The handsom man blinks for a long moment, then remembers he's supposed to speak. "I, uh...er, is, um...is Lou Piper in?"

Diana arches a brow. "Depends. Who might you be, young sir?"

The man's mouth pops open at being called _young sir_, but he quickly closes it before he can drool on himself. "Steve Rogers. A...friend."

"Alrighty then, fine by me. Lou-Lou, you have a hot friend at the door!" Diana shouts over her shoulder, then turns back to Steve with an arched brow. "So, Mister Muscles, where'd you two meet? Was it a match made in _heaven_? Oh, by the way, she's already found her soulmate or something retarded like that so you might be out of luck."

"I...what? Oh, um, no. I'm just here to...check in," he mumbles, cheeks flushing. Lou appears behind Diana, hair a mess and sweater lopsided.

"Hey, Steve. Diana, get _out_ of the way. Sorry, come in," Lou apologizes, shoving Diana out of the way and nearly sending her plowing into the wall. Steve steps inside, awkwardly standing in the foyer. "Want any coffee? Water?"

"No thank you," Steve says politely. Diana recovers, sticking her tongue out at her sister and turning back to the hunk of man-meat standing awkwardly next to her.

"So, what's up Steve-o?" Lou asks, immediately getting back to putting away decorations, not even noticing Steve go rigid and Loki's body tense. "Anything new...oh."

"Loki," Steve says curtly. Loki's features harden and he cocks a brow, staying silent.

"Wow, this is just like an episode of _Days of Our Lives_," Diana whispers to Lou, who bats her away.

"I guess you're here to check in then?" Lou asks, and Steve nods.

"How are you all...holding up?" Steve asks curtly, turning to Lou.

She shrugs, fiddling with the Santa figurine in her hands. "Fine, today's our first day out of the hospital."

Steve nods looking around. "Any...incidents?"

"Uh, no. Unless you count me falling over a minute ago," Lou replies. Steve nods. He does another sweep of the living room, before excusing himself.

"I should be going, then," he says, turning to the door. Diana pounces to the table, shouting for him to wait. She grabs her business card for the nail salon, handing it to him a little breathlessly.

"You're attractive and I think my boyfriend is gay. We should get coffee sometime." Steve relaxes a bit, flushing slightly. He takes the card gingerly, giving Diana a shy look.

"That sounds nice, thank you," Steve says. He gives Lou a friendly wave and Loki a dark look before heading out the door.

"Well, that went well."

* * *

Lou bolts upright in her bed, breathing heavily and an odd feeling coiling in her gut. Loki sits up as well, eyes bleary.

"Lou?" He questions, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Lou rushes to the crib, eyes trained on a sleeping Kurt almost posessively.

"Sorry, I just got a really weird feeling," Lou mutters, shaking her head and walking back to bed. It's the second time tonight that she'd woken, the first time being from Kurt wailing. It took them nearly an hour to get him back to sleep, but they'd managed.

Loki pulls her to him, giving her a soft kiss in the process. "It's just the mother in you."

She smiles slightly, yawning. They settle back to go to sleep, but Lou catches sight of her bedside table and sits upright again. "Where's the monitor?"

"Pardon?" Loki asks, and Loki flips on the lightswitch.

"The baby monitor. I have one in the living room, one in the kitchen, and one in here. The one in here is gone," Lou says frantically, scrambling out of bed and fluttering around the bedroom, searching for the monitor.

"Maybe you left it somewhere," Loki replies with a yawn, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. And of course, the lights wake Kurt and his cries start up again. Lou hurries to the crib, picking up the wailing baby and cradling him in her arms.

Loki climbs out of bed as well, taking Kurt from Lou's arms and rocking him gently as Lou continues to frantically roam around her room. "No, I double checked it before I went to bed, remember? I wanted to do it a third time but you told me to relax because he's in the room with us."

Lou whirls around, then sinks to her knees and wildly searches under the bed. Kurt's cries finally die down, and Loki rubs the baby's back gently, protectively sheilding the child in his arms.

"Maybe Diana took it," Loki suggests. Lou shakes her head.

"I would have heard her, Loki. Someone took it," Lou retorts, running a shaking hand through her hair.

"Someone's been in my room."

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuun. Hope you guys liked this chapter, please review! :)**


	11. beginning to unwind

**Ahhh! I'm so sorry for the long wait guys. It's just been hectic for the last week or so, but I finally found time to write, though it is short. I tried to make this awesome, worth-the-wait chapter but it sounded all wrong, so I suppose slow and steady wins the race. Anyway, I can assure you the next chapter is going to be longer. NOTE: The rating will most likely be changing to M in the next chapter due to sexual situations! Nothing graphic, no smut, so no worries. Anyways, read on!**

* * *

_"I felt on the vegre of something, a mystery that surrounded me like gauze, something I was beginning to unwind."_

- **Janet Fitch**

* * *

Lou runs a shaking hand through her mass of untamed curls, eyes red-rimmed and fingernails bleeding from constant biting. Diana cradles Kurt close to her body and eyes her sister warily.

"I'm sure you just misplaced it, Lou," Diana attempts to comfort. Loki, who'd been resting his head in his hands, looks up with a sigh.

Lou buries herself further into her sweater, eyelids burning with tears again. "No, I'm positive it was right by the bed. Someone's been in my room, Di!"

Loki grasps Lou's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "We will work it out, Lou. I wouldn't dare let anything happen to either you or Kurt."

"But something already _did _happen, damn it! Whoever was snooping around my bedroom could've just snatched Kurt right up and leaped out the window and we wouldn't have known until we woke up."

"You and your super mommy skills would've stopped them, I'm sure," Diana jokes lightly. Lou cuts her a glare, taking the yawning Kurt from her sister's arms gingerly.

"That's not funny."

Scooting his chair back, Loki stands and presses a kiss to the top of Lou's head before turning in the direction of the kitchen. "I'm going to make a call. I have sources that may be able to offer help."

Lou turns away as Loki lopes into the kitchen, looking down at the smiling infant bundled in her arms. His eyes are just as blue as hers, an electrifying cobalt and a thin tuft of blonde, almost white, hair on his head. She brushes a finger over his small forehead, smiling softly.

"Nothing's gonna happen to you, bud," she murmurs. Diana heads into the living room, flopping onto the couch rather ungracefully.

In the kitchen, Loki leans against the counter as the phone dials. He wonders briefly why he doesn't just sniff out whatever bastards snooped around the bedroom and gank the motherfucker, but then he remembers he has no magic and is basically useless. Making a face, Loki almost hangs up the phone on the sixth ring when someone finally picks up.

"This is Stark."

"Stark, I need to speak with my brother," Loki orders. The line is silent for a moment.

"Loki? Well, just couldn't stay away could you? I don't blame you, all this saving the world stuff has made my cheeks round out quite nicely," Stark snickers. Loki distantly hears the chair Stark must be sitting in creak, and he figures Stark must've just kicked his feet up.

"Put Thor through, this matter is urgent," Loki snaps. That little bug-eyed bastard always grates on his nerves. Plus he's pretty sure Stark owns his own damn eyelash curler. What kind of self-respecting male curls his own eyelashes?

"Fine, fine. You ruin all my fun, Laufeyson," Stark grumbles. The line goes silent for a moment, before Loki hears the familiar crackle of the speakers and a heavy breath.

In the background, Loki's ears pick up shuffling and muttered curses, then Stark's voice starts up again. "No, Thor, you're holding it upside down. Oh, Jesus, _no_. Look, here. There ya go, bud, at least you tried."

"Much appreciated, my friend!" Thor shouts. "Brother? Are you there?"

"Technical difficulties?" Loki snickers, one brow raised.

"Pardon?"

Loki rolls his eyes. "Never mind. Are you currently working anything for SHEILD?"

"Not at the present time. Why do you ask?"

"I had no intention of ever asking anything of you, but this matter comes before my petty woes. The woman I was with at the hospital believes she is in danger and I'm inclined to agree. I need your assistance." Loki rubs a hand over his tired face, trying not to fall asleep on the counter.

"What sort of danger, Loki?" Thor questions. Loki makes a face, pulling the phone away from his ear; clearly Thor's mouth is much too close to the speaker.

"We have reason to believe someone, or something, has been in her home. One of her belongings was stolen, and she's positive that she hasn't simply misplaced it," Loki explains, tongue darting out to wet his lips. "All I ask is for security from your team. Maybe an agent to watch the apartment, or something of that nature."

"Of course, I will contact Fury and see what I can do. Stark could possibly set up a security system as well, if you would like," Thor replies eagerly.

"Possibly," Loki says, then pauses with a wince. "...Thank you, Thor."

The other end is silent for a few moments, only the sound of Thor breathing is audible, and then he speaks. "You're welcome, brother."

"Right. Eh...right. Well, contact me on this number as soon as possible. Goodbye," Loki rushes out, barely hearing Thor's response before hanging up the phone. Loki turns, startled to se Lou standing in the doorway, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Was that your brother?" She asks, pushing herself off the doorframe and stepping farther into the kitchen. Loki nods, walking to her and pulling her small body to his. They stand in their embrace for a few moments, before Lou looks up at him, eyes wide.

"You don't think I'm paranoid, do you?" She asks, brows raised. Loki snickers, shaking his head.

"No. I think you're cautious. And that is exactly what you need to be," he says, pressing a light kiss to her nose. Her nose crinkles as she smiles, dimples appearing in her cheeks.

"For a once raving, world-ending psycho, you sure are cute," she coos. Loki rolls his eyes, lightly pinching her arm.

"I blame you, _dearest darling_," Loki replies sarcastically, releasing her and walking to the coffee pot. Lou snickers, sidling up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing her lips to his bare shoulder.

"Aww, did I hurt somone's feewings? Here, here, let me start over. You're just one big, sexy, hunk of man-meat that I just can't keep my hands off of-" Lou is cut off when he whirls around, hands coming down to her sides and beginning to tickle her. She lets out a snort and a long string of giggles, backing up against the wall and doubling over. "Okay, okay! Uncle!"

"What about your uncle?" Loki asks, hands resting on her hips. Lou rights herself, the back of her head resting against the faded yellow walls.

"It's another one of those Midgard things," Lou replies, arms winding around his neck. She stands on her tip-toes and presses her lips to his, fingers lacing into his hair. Loki pulls her tighter against his body, hand resting on the small of her back. His tongue traces her lower lip, every nerve ending in his body tingling.

Lou pulls away first, pressing a small kiss to his chin before curlng back into his arms. "I think we're going to be alright."

"Wow, Kurt's been here two weeks and you're already abandoning him to go have kitchen sex. Not cool," Diana tisks, rocking Kurt gently as she walks into the kitchen. Lou lifts her head from Loki's chest, then rolls her eyes.

"Di, I think if I had any sort of sex right now my vagina would fall off, considering I just _pushed out a child_," Lou replies. Loki disentangles himself from her arms, walking back to the coffee pot and pulling two mugs from the cabinet.

Diana hands Kurt to Lou easily, then hops onto the counter and sticks her finger into the sugar bowl. "So, who'd you call, Loki? Was it Steve? Is he up for sex? 'Cause I'm in desperate need, here."

"No, Diana, it was my brother. And anyway, I'm sure if you took any article of clothing off, Rogers would run in the other direction, being the _uber-virgin _and all," Loki replies with a smirk. Diana narrows her eyes, huffing indignantly.

"Well, shows how much you know. His _lower _brain would turn him right around and send him straight to work," Diana shoots back, then pops her index finger into her mouth and sucks the sugar off, rather loudly. Loki sends her a look of general disgust.

"Diana, just go to bed for a few years, okay? Loki, what did Thor say?" Lou turns her attention to Loki, ignoring the look of protest on Diana's face.

"He will be talking to his director to see what protective detail he can provide for us. Stark may be able to use his technology to set up a security system here," Loki response, pouring the steaming black liquid into the mint-green mugs. Lou's eyebrows nearly hit her hairline in surpirse.

"Stark as in _Tony Stark_? Wow, I didn't know you were so popular," Lou jokes. Kurt makes a gurgly noise akin to a laugh, and Lou nearly doubles over in enjoyment. "Hey, he thinks I'm funny already! See, I knew I loved you for a reason."

Diana makes a face, rolling her eyes. "Lou, you love him because he's your son, you dumbass."

"Whatever, I love him more now. Don't ruin the moment, you hellbeast," Lou shoots back, glaring. She then smiles brightly, looking down at Kurt and letting his small fist grasp her index finger.

Diana rolls her eyes once again and hops off the counter, striding out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Lou turns back to Loki, biting her lip. "Do you think we'll be alright, really?

He sits, handing her one of the mugs with a reassuring smile. "Yes. As long as I'm here, nothing will harm you or Kurt. I swear it."

She glances back down at Kurt, who'd relaxed his grip and fallen asleep.

"I think so, too."

* * *

Loki rolls onto his side, watching Lou's slender back rise and fall as she sleeps. How could anyone dream of hurting a mother and her child? Loki makes a face, realizing that in this realm, a lot of people would. He glances at Kurt's crib, sighing softly.

Lou rolls over, cerulean eyes blinking at him slowly. "What're you thinking about?"

Her voice is soft and melodic, careful not to wake Kurt. Loki brushes his knuckles over her arm, watching the goosebumps prick her skin. "You. And Kurt."

"Hmm," she hums, a few curls falling across her cheek. "Well, I think you need to get some sleep. You haven't gotten much lately."

Loki leans over, pressing his lips to hers, smiling against her mouth as she sighs in content. Lou slides closer, pressing her torso against his and grasping both sides of his face as his lips move with hers, his fingers trailing down her arm. "Who ever said that I wanted to sleep?"

She snickers, index finger tracing a small scar on just under his collarbone. "Do you think whoever it was yesterday will come back?"

Loki props himself up in his elbow, resting on his side while his eyes scan her face. "I honestly can't answer that. Though like you said earlier, you do have this easily accessible sexy, hunk of man-meat to protect you-"

"Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that," Lou jokes, but a wide smile crosses her lips. "But seriously, thank you, Loki. For taking me seriously and doing what you can to help."

"Of course," Loki murmurs, toying with one of her curls. Lou opens her mouth to speak, but the phone cuts her off.

"Yes?" Loki answers, brows knit. Lou sits up, nervously rubbing the material of her quilt between her thumb and index finger.

"Loki? It is me, Thor. I apologize for calling at this hour, but I figured you'd want to know right away. Fury wishes to meet with you and your friend before setting anything in motion."

"When?" Loki asks, sitting up straighter.

"Tomorrow, at Stark's tower. He originally wanted it at SHEILD headquarters, but I managed to convince him that it would be best we meet in a familiar setting," Thor replies. Loki nods absently, thumb tapping against the back of the phone.

"Alright. What time would be best for us to be there?"

"Hold on one moment..._Natasha, my lady! What time shall Loki and his Lady arrive tomorrow?_" Loki hears Thor shout, though he figures the phone is pressed to Thor's chest as it sounds like he's talking with mashed potatoes stuffed in his mouth. "She says be here promptly at three."

"Will do, brother," Loki replies. Thor rambles on for a moment about how he needs to pick up around his room and help Pepper out with cleaning, before Loki finally gets in a goodbye and hangs up.

"Looks like we're taking a little field trip."

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think! c:**


	12. then came despair

**Hey bros & hoes! So this will most likely be the last installment until next Tuesday, because I'm going on vacation this week ~cheers~. So I'm making it extra long and sexy just for you guys! **

**NOTE: Just a warning, there will be some mythology discussion in the net chapter that I will be altering slightly to fit this story. I'm using real Aztec mythology as well as putting ****my own spin**** on it to make more sense. \o.o/ Also, there's a sexy scene at the beginning of this chapter, so if that doesn't tickle your fancy, then feel free to skip over it.**

* * *

_"Panic was the worst thing. When you panicked, you couldn't see possibilities. Then came despair." _

― **Janet Fitch, _White Oleander_**

* * *

It's in the middle of the night that his cries start up. Lou wakes first, hurrying to Kurt's crib, but it's not until she sees the thin scratch on his small wrist that she panicks and wakes Loki.

"Oh god, someone's been in here and they hurt my baby!" Lou wails into the darkness of the room. Loki flicks on the lights just as Diana runs in, frying pan in hand and her blonde hair sticking out in every direction.

"What happened?" She asks, bewildered. Diana takes in the sight of her sobbing sister, eyes widening and dropping the pan. "Oh, shit."

Loki stands still, an eerie chill settling in his bones. Someone had definitely been inside, and whoever it was is definitely_ not_ human. He tenses, slowly walking to the window and watching the curtains rustle slightly.

"They used the window," Loki comments, eyeing the crack where the window hadn't been shut all the way. Diana continues to console Lou, then glances up at Loki.

"And you didn't hear them? Don't you have, like, super-sonic hearing or something?" Diana asks. Loki shoots her a look, then runs a hand through his hair.

"I'll move the crib next to the bathroom. Diana, I'll need your help pushing the chest of drawers in front of the window," Loki orders. Lou looks up, sniffling.

"You really think that will stop them?" She cries, growing irritated. Loki turns to her, jaw clenching.

"No, but it will slow them down. For tonight it will have to do. They've come and gone already for the night," Loki mutters, still eyeing the window. He then picks up the crib, ignoring the unsettled feeling in his gut as he moves it across the room.

Diana leaves Lou for a moment, helping Loki push the dresser in front of the window. "There. Nice and barricaded."

Lou cradles Kurt close to her body, tears still making tracks down her cheeks. Loki waves Diana away, then heads into the bathroom to get antibacterial cream and a small bandaid. He returns to the bedroom, seating himself on the bed and going to work on Kurt's small wound.

"I can't believe this," Lou says numbly, staring blankly at the floor. Loki smooths the bandaid onto Kurt's wrist, then pulls Lou to him.

"We're alright now," he replies gently. "We're meeting with my brother's team tomorrow, and I promise he, nor I, would let a thing harm you or this child."

"But they already _did _hurt him, Loki!" She blubbers into his shoulder. Loki takes her chin into his hand, tilting her head up to meet his eyes.

"And it will never happen again. Whoever, or whatever, this thing is, we will take care of it and it will never set foot into your home again," Loki promises. Lou bites her lip, glancing warily at the window and pulling Kurt closer to her body.

It takes at least another twenty minutes to console her, but eventually Lou is back asleep and Kurt rests in his crib. Loki sits up in bed, listening to Lou's even breathing. The fact that this thing slipped past him once again is enough to get him in the mood to tear the lungs out of something. He stares up at the ceiling fan, trying to quell his anger.

And somehow, he just knows that this is only the calm before the storm.

* * *

"Lou, it's time to get up."

She peels open one eye, glaring up at the intruder. Loki's face looms over her, hand brushing her hair from her forehead.

"Five more minutes," Lou grumbles, swatting his hands away and rolling back over, the previous night not yet crossing her mind. Loki sighs, then grasps her by her armpits and picks her up, swinging her right out of bed. She makes a noise of protest until her bare feet hit the floorboards.

"I believe we've gone over this, dear. Do not underestimate the strength of an ex-demigod," Loki says with a smirk. Lou pouts, but shrugs on her robe nonetheless and heads to Kurt's crib.

"Up and at 'em, bud." Kurt's eyes open at the sound of his mother's voice, small mouth opening and letting out a big yawn. Lou gathers him into her arms, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead and frowning at the bandaid on his arm. "Are you excited for our adventure today, little man?"

Loki arches a brow at her coos, then walks to the closet to pack. He pauses, brows furrowing. "Am I mistaken, or was there a photo here originally?"

"What?" Lou looks up, pausing pulling down the strap of her top to feed Kurt. Loki brushes over the empty space on the bulletin board, shoulders tense. "Oh, god. There was. It was my new one of me and Kurt at the hospital."

Loki rubs a hand over his forehead, turning to a wide-eyed Lou. "Don't panic, Lou, we'll figure this out."

"Don't panic? _Don't panic_? There's some fucking demon thing creeping around my room while I sleep and could possibly kill us all, and you don't want me to _panic_? Not only has it now fucked with my son, it's taking more damn _mementos_! What the hell, Loki!" Lou rants, clutching Kurt close to her body. Loki strides to her, reaching her in less than two steps and grasping the sides of her face gently.

"Remember what I said before. I would never let anything or anyone harm you or Kurt again, or even Diana. We will work this all out once we meet with my brother," Loki promises. Lou takes a deep breath, nodding slowly.

"Okay. Alright. I'm calm." Loki gives her a soft kiss, rubbing his thumb soothingly over her cheek. He turns back to the closet, casting a worried glance at the bulletin board when Lou turns away.

While he packs, he paws through ever memory he'd made with Lou sense he arrived, trying to note anything or anyone suspicious. Of course, it's a long shot but he doesn't stop. It's like a film sequence in his brain, and he tries to focus in on the backdrop. Nothing in particular sticks out.

"Damn!" Loki snaps, slamming his hands down on his suitcase.

"Calm yourself," Diana warns, striding out of Lou's bathroom with her toothbrush in hand. "You're gonna freak my sister out even more if you start acting like some wild beast-man."

Loki cuts her a glare, then slumps down against the wall. "I have been trying and trying to remember any person or thing that showed too much interest in Lou since I met her, but everything around us is such a blur. It's like finding a piece of hay in a needlestack."

"You mean a needle in a haystack?" Diana asks, one brow raised. Loki waves her off.

"Sure, sure."

Diana sighs, rolling her eyes and exiting the room. Loki resumes folding his socks, brows furrowed in concentration.

A pair of hands slide around his bare middle, pulling him in for a warm embrace. Lou's lips touch his ear, nearly making him shiver. "I'm sorry for panicking this morning. And last night. I know you're doing everything you can to protect us."

"You don't have to apologize," he replies, leaning back into her warmth. She presses a light kiss to his neck, then rests her chin on his shoulder and sighs.

"Are you sure they'll want to help us?" Lou asks. Loki loosens her arms, turning and pulling her into his lap. She shifts until she's comfortable, head resting right over his heart.

"Even if they refuse, I'm certain Thor will aid us. He would never deny me help," Loki responds, long fingers threading into her hair and gently massaging out the tangles. She purrs like a cat as his fingers work.

"Will you be able to work with him?" Lou asks, sitting upright. Loki casts his eyes to the floor, jaw clenching.

"What's in the past is in the past. I have put it behind me. Nothing that has happened will interfere with protecting you and Kurt."

Lou takes his larger hand into her smaller ones, thumbs brushing over his knuckles. "I trust you."

Loki lifts her palm to his lips, kissing it softly in response. She slides off of his lap, stepping into her closet and pulling out a large sweater and a pair of jeans.

"Hey, shut the blinds will you? I don't need my neighbors to see me naked on top of hearing me sing in the shower," Lou says with a snicker. Loki stands and heads to the windows, pulling the chord to shut the blinds. He turns to resume packing, but nearly falls over in surprise when he sees Lou clad in nothing but a small pair of panties.

"I lost a lot of my baby weight in the last couple of weeks, so I can finally fit into these again," Lou says absently, pulling the pair of skinny jeans up over her legs. Her eyes flicker to Loki, who's studying her intensely from the window. "What?"

"I've been on Midgard much too long," Loki mutters, then strides to her and pulls her to him, sealing their lips together in one swift movement. His hands slide up to grip her bare back, nearly growling against her lips when her fingers thread into his hair and give a sharp tug.

"Jesus, Loki," Lou pants as when he pulls away, fingers touching her swollen lips. She swallows the lump in her throat when she looks into his eyes, which are almost black and swimming with unadulterated lust.

"Shall we?" The words sort of rumble lowly in Loki's chest, and she glances at the bed before pulling his face back to hers, his lips warm and inviting.

Lou topples down onto the ivory sheets, legs locked around his waist like some sort of monkey. Loki releases her lips in favor of her neck, hands holding the dips in her sides. His fingers spider over her skin, careful to hold himself up enough so that he won't squish her.

"Lock the door," Lou blurts suddenly. Loki looks up with knit brows, slightly distracted by her heaving, bare chest. "I don't want Diana to walk in and run away cackling. Might kill the mood."

Loki pushes himself up, the muscles in his back rippling as he leans over to twist the lock. Lou smooths her hands down his spine, feeling every dip and contour under her fingertips. His lips find hers once again, tongue greedily sweeping her mouth, tasting her.

"Stop being perfect, okay?" She mumbles against his lips, his palms cold against her heated skin.

"I'll think about it," Loki replies absently, lips latching onto the skin just under her shoulder. He tugs off her jeans in one smooth motion, one hand grabbing her hip as the other aids her in her attempts to tug off his sweatpants.

And then they're joined together, the sounds of their breathing the only thing audible in the room. Lou pushes any doubts from her mind, knowing he'll take care of her. Loki threads their fingers together, forehead resting against hers and feeling her breath smooth over his cheeks. His hips glide with ease, each movement causing a familiar heat to blossom in her stomach.

Her fingers squeeze his, spine bowing slightly with every thrust, his face buried into her neck. She smells of vanilla and her familiar shampoo, a scent that has his pace picking up and her fingers nearly clawing at his back. Breathy mewls and soft pants fall from Lou's lips, encouraging Loki's movements. She locks her legs around his waist, knuckles white from her grip on his hands.

It's been so long since Loki's felt so close to someone; so intimate. His mind goes blank, and the only thing he registers is her body around him, and my _god_, it's good. Loki rolls his hips against hers, his abdomen clenching with wanton need._  
_

"Loki..." Lou's lips ghost over his ear, her voice thick with ecstasy. Loki crushes their lips together as his hands release hers in favor of her hips. With one last roll of his hips, Lou lets herself go, legs tightening around his waist and her lips parting with a breathy mewl, Loki unwinding quickly after her.

He slumps over her, Lou's body still shaking with the aftershock's of their previous activities. "I think if you'd done that when we first met, it would have saved us a lot of trouble."

"You were pregnant," Loki points out, wiping the sweat from her forehead with the end of the sheet. Lou shrugs, arms linking behind his neck.

"Technicalities," she murmurs. Loki drops his face to her cheek, eyelashes tickling her skin. They stay like that for a while, simply listening to each other breathe, reveling in the last moments of peace that they can find before it all falls apart.

* * *

Loki lugs their suitases into the taxi, the still chilly wind rustling his hair. He slams the trunk closed, turning to Lou, who has Kurt bundled in a thick onesie and at least three blankets.

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" Diana asks, peering at the eskimo Kurt. Lou glares, pulling Kurt closer to her body.

"I don't want my child to get pneumonia and die, thank you very much," Lou shoots back. Loki pops open the door, letting her slide in first before following suit. Diana climbs into the drivers side, scooting away from the chubby driver.

Lou scoots to Loki, burrowing into his side and letting her eyes slide shut as Diana gives the directions. "Wake me up when we get there, okay?"

"Of course," Loki replies, slinging his arm around her.

She falls asleep before the car even begins to move, breathing slow and even. Loki watches her with a soft smile, taking Kurt from her arms and cradling him gently.

Kurt takes one of his fingers in his small fists, popping it into his mouth. Normally, a child slobbering all over his finger would have Loki sprinting in the other direction, but all he does now is watch the small child with something akin to fascination.

"Oh, look, someone actually likes you!" Diana says with a snicker, turning around in her seat and watching Loki ineract with Kurt.

"You're sister clearly likes me as well, Diana," Loki replies, narrowing his eyes. Diana arches a brow, then gasps.

"Oh my god, you guys did it!" She nearly shouts, startling the driver. She gives him a nasty look, then turns back to Loki. "How was it?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business," Loki says coolly, expression blank. Diana smirks, resting her chin in her palm.

"So it was awesome? Wow, you guys are so cute that it's almost sickening. Well, maybe you two will have more babies and there will be little Lokis running around the apartment," Diana muses. Loki gives her a horrified look, and she laughs, turning back around.

Little Lokis? The thought makes him shudder. Already having one child (one that's not even his own) is already proving to be much more work than he originally thought, what with the crazy stalker and changing diapers and such. Just imagining having his own flesh and blood out on the loose is enough to make him want to open the cab door and jump out.

He loses himself in thought for the remainder of the ride, not even noticing when the cab pulls to a stop.

"Geez, this place is huge!" Diana comments, looking out at the Avengers Tower with awe lighting up her eyes.

"Lou, we're here," Loki says softly, gently shaking her shoulder. She sits up with a yawn, blinking sleepily. The driver quickly lumbers out of the car, opening Lou's door, then scurries around to swing open Diana's.

Loki hands Kurt to Lou once she's out of the cab, sliding out his side. He hands the driver a a few bills once their luggage is out of the trunk, stepping onto the sidewalk while he puts away his wallet. The cab drives away, leaving them out in front of the building looming over them.

"It's gonna be like the fucking Space Needle," Lou mutters, rocking Kurt in her arms.

Loki slings one bag over his shoulder, pulling out the handle of Lou's and pulling it to the front doors. Diana lugs her own bags, giving Loki a sour look.

"Welcome," JARVIS speak once they all are at the doors. The glass entry slides open, revealing Pepper sitting on one of the couches, messing around on what Loki figures is one of Tony's gadgets.

"Welcome back, Loki," Pepper greets, smiling slightly. He nods at her, not noticing the flicker of jealousy in Lou's eyes. "Leave your things here, they'll be sent up to your room later. Nick arrived just before you all did."

"Right. Lou, Diana, this is Pepper Potts, Stark's...assistant," Loki says slowly. Pepper gives him a look before smiling at the two other women, shaking their hands breifly.

"Just use that elevator over there. Floor ten," she instructs, pointing to a golden-door elevator. Loki nods, unwinding his scarf as they walk across the lobby.

In the elevator, Lou leans against the back wall and raises her brows. "Are you sure she's just Stark's assistant?"

Loki fights a smirk, giving her a cool look. "She is now. I believe he left her to ah, fool around with the doctor. That would be the correct terminology, no?"

"Science boyfriends," Diana sighs, smiling as she loses herself in thought. Lou gives her sister a bewildered look, then turns back to Loki.

"You don't think Pepper's like...hot, do you?" Lou asks, trying to look impassive. Loki chuckles, then takes her free hand and gives it a kiss.

"I find no appeal in anyone in this tower but you," he replies.

Diana looks at them with disgust. "Oh, go get a room!"

"We already did!" Lou shoots back, sticking out her tongue just as the elevator stops. Diana pushes her way out first, but falls back at the sheer size of the room. A large table is in the center, surrounded by squashy-looking chairs. A large, thin flatscreen is hung up close to the table, something of Stark's creation.

The rest of the team, even Jane and Darcy, are already seated. Fury sits like some sort of King at the far end of the table.

"Brother! Your timing is impeccable," Thor comments, standing from his seat. Loki arches a brow, heading to the table with Lou and Diana in tow. "And these must be your women!"

"His women?" Diana echoes, brows raised. Loki sighs, already feeling a headache coming on.

"This is Lou and her child, Kurt, and her sister Diana," Loki introduces, seating himself. Lou takes the free seat next to him, and Diana quickly pounces at the empty seat next to Steve.

"Hey there, Steve," Diana greets, batting her eyelashes.

"Lovely to see you again, Diana," Steve replies, his cheeks pinkening slightly.

Bruce leans over the table to Lou, sticking out his hand politely. "Bruce Banner."

"Right, right. You're the doctor, yeah?" Lou asks, and he nods. She nods in appreciation. "Good to know that a professional will be around."

Chuckling, Bruce takes another sip from his glass, the look he then shares with Tony not going unnoticed by Lou like he thought. She smirks to herself, then turns to the other member of the team next to her, who she soon learns is Clint Barton. He's pretty stoic with her, but Loki whispers a moment later that the assassin is like that with pretty much everyone.

Fury merely nods to her, which she doesn't mind because he's kind of intimidating. She can feel the sense of authority radiating off of him, and briefly feels a twinge of admiration for the man. She knows it's already hard taking care of a kid, much less a group of wild superheros.

"Right, so you're the one with the secret admirer?" Tony asks Lou after she becomes acquainted with the others, standing to begin the meeting. She blinks, then pulls Kurt closer to her body and nods.

"Yeah. Whoever it is stole my baby monitor the first time. Last night, something was in my room and gave him this cut. We noticed this morning that a picture went missing of me and Kurt," Lou explains. Fury studies her for a moment, then speaks.

"And you're sure you didn't just lose them?"

She shakes her head vigorously. "Positive. I had checked the monitor three times the night it was taken. And that picture hasn't been moved since I tacked it up. We checked to see if it fell, but we couldn't find it anywhere."

Fury ponders the facts for a moment, drumming his fingers on the tabletop while he thinks. "And you don't think this is a matter for the local police?"

Lou looks at Loki, biting her lip. Loki folds his hands together, then speaks. "I...felt the presence last night. It was most definitely not human."

"What do you think it was, brother?" Thor asks, leaning forwards with interest. Loki gives his brother a cold look, then turns back to Fury.

"I'm not quite sure. It's something unfamiliar. The more I thought about it, the more it became clear that whatever this being is, it's able to conceal itself when it goes in and out. Though I no longer have my magic, my senses are still heightened and I would typically be awakened if something were to start climbing through the windows."

The group at the table processes the information. Steve finally speaks up, arms folded across his chest. "Well, whatever this thing it, it obviously has a grudge against Lou. Do you have a lot of enemies?"

"Enemies? Yeah. I lost a lot of friends when I got pregnant," Lou replies, biting her lip. "But I'm pretty sure I wasn't friends with Casper the ghost."

"Maybe it's some demon thingy that doesn't like babies," Darcy comments. Diana snickers, then attempts to cover it up as a cough.

Fury rubs a hand over his bald head, then turns to his group of misfit toys. "Stark, I want you and Banner to set up a security system at the house. But for the time being, you three need to stay here until this is all sorted out. Before any of you jump to conclusions, I want thorough research and you all are required to write daily field reports."

"Sir yes sir," Stark retorts with a roll of his eyes, messing around on his phone.

Fury gives him a sour look, standing up. "I need a drink."

"Well, that was easy," Diana says, standing up and shrugging off her coat. "I was expecting more arguing and objections, like in _Law and Order_."

Lou rolls her eyes. "I think this was more to determine whether we're raving lunatics or not."

"Either way, it was short and sweet. I'm going to go find Steve," Diana informs them, then heads off in the direction Steve went.

Lou turns back to Loki, brows raised. "I'm ashamed to call her my sister sometimes. But she's right, I wasn't expecting him to go for this so easily."

"I'm sure Thor put in a good word," Loki explains. Lou nods, standing on her tiptoes and giving him a soft kiss before heading off to find out where her room is located.

"She works well with you," Thor comments, clapping Loki on the shoulder.

Loki shrugs off his brothers hand, spine stiffening. "I know."

He then turns from his brother, heading back to the elevator to clear his head. The only thing stopping him from bolting out of the tower completely is that one female and her child, which is something that actually begins to worry him.

_Damn Midgardians_.

* * *

**Please review you guys! I'll try to squeeze in an update by Wednesday, but it's not very likely. I hope this chapter with make up for the lack of updates to come o:**


	13. the human inside of you

**So here's the chapter that I promised to have when I got back! Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews for the last chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy this one, it was kind of tough to write. o:**

* * *

_"Hold fast to the human inside of you, and you'll survive."_

- **Roussin, **_**The Diving Bell and the Butterfly**_

* * *

Lifting the Froot Loop-loaded spoon to her mouth, Lou's eyes dart to the intense staring contest between Steve and Tony.

"Does this happen every morning?" She asks out of the side of her mouth to an unaffected Clint, who doesn't even look up from them manilla folder clutched in palms when he nods. Lou turns her gaze back to the two grown men across from her, raising a brow and settling back to enjoy the show.

She only tears her attention away from the morning's source of entertainment when footsteps sound on the staircase adjacent to the kitchen. Loki steps adroitly down the steps, clad in a crisp black button-down, charcoal grey suit pants, and rather sleek, expensive-looking black dress shoes. Lou is taken aback by the dapper, polished look he's donned, as she's gotten used to his usual cheap sweaters and jeans that she'd purchased for him over the last few months.

"Well don't you look spiffy," Lou drawls with an arched brow, placing the spoon onto the table and folding her arms over her chest. Loki smirks, but doesn't respond. He heads into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee, giving Lou a peck on the lips on his way over that has Clint's brows raised and Tony and Steve momentarily broken from their stare-down.

Bruce ventures into the kitchen next, face buried in a book and his glasses perched on the end of his nose. He's murmuring something to himself, brows furrowed in deep concentration.

"What's up, Brucey-Bruce?" Tony asks, turning away from a still frustrated-looking Steve.

Bruce barely looks up, looking slightly befuddled. "I've been...reading and this text, it's just...there's something...I can't quite figure it..."

Tony stands and walks to the doctor, practically leaping down his throat to get a look at the book in his hands. "_The Codex Borgia_? What's with the mythology inquiry, Doc?"

"I was up most of last night researching. Some articles I found in our database peaked my interest," Bruce replies, pulling his glasses off and scrubbing a hand over his tired features.

Lou sits up straighter, _her_ interest now peaked. "Do they have anything to do with what's been going on in my apartment?"

"Possibly," Bruce offers, seating himself and rubbing the scruff that's appeared on his chin. "A few articles sounded close to the activity that's been stirring. I think that we should focus mainly on Myan and Aztec mythology. Most of the articles I read had something to do with entities belonging to either of those civilizations."

"Well, I think you've had enough researching fun for a night, and it's time to get a shower and some sleep, doctor," Pepper chirps as she steps out of the kitchen, cherry red dress hugging her slender hips in a way that has Lou's jealousy sparking once again. She seats herself next to Tony, murmuring something about a meeting to him and scrolling through her cell phone.

Bruce nods, standing up and heading to the stairs. Loki retires from the kitchen as well, breakfast in hand and a glass of juice in the other. He seats himself next to Lou, her nose picking up the scent of his recent shower and the light cologne he'd used.

"Sleep well?" Loki questions casually, gingerly cutting a piece of melon and popping it into his mouth.

Lou snags a strawberry, nodding. "Mostly. You're knee was in my back for the first hour or so, though. Might want to tape a pillow to it or something. You have pointy bones."

"I'll keep that in mind," Loki replies dryly.

The book laying across from her on the table catches her attention, just itching to be read. _What could be the harm_? She reasons. _Oh, I don't know, maybe finding out things you really don't want to know? _Lou makes a face at the thought. _Maybe I should just leave it to the big guns. I have a kid to worry about; I don't need the Aztecs crawling up my ass too_.

Lou tries to focus back on the bowl of cereal in front of her, or the light banter between Steve, Tony, and Pepper, but her eyes keep returning to the novel that's in the corner of her eye. Finally, she makes a face and grabs it, not even catching the attention of the others. Flipping it open, Lou is immediately bombarded with gruesome pictures and small-printed paragraphs about ancient mythology and folklore.

_Looks like Fury_, Lou snickers internally at one of the beasts, flipping the glossy page to another ancient entity, whose spirit is said to reside in a household object of it's choosing and pester the owner during the night by pushing things over and knocking on the walls, until the owner goes mad and the spirit devours his or her brain. Lou makes a face, skipping the last bit of the article and moving on to the next section.

Loki turns, sees the book in her hands and leans over, succumbing to his curiosity. "Interesting."

Lou looks up at him, finding his brows furrowed and his green eyes intently scanning the current page. "Yeah, and disgusting."

"I think you'll find in due time that most mythological accounts are disturbingly detailed," Loki replies absently, taking the book from her palms and ignoring her protests. "Stark, you wouldn't happen to have included a library in this building, would you?"

"Of course, sunshine. Entire ninth floor," Tony replies, nodding to the stairs. "Get on my elevator, and I'll wear your insides as a belt."

Loki stands, arching a brow.

"Lovely."

* * *

The library could most likely fit two football fields into it, the bookshelves standing tall, in a maze of rows. It almost reminds Lou of _Beauty and the Beast_, only not as...you know, _romantic_.

"Woah, check it out! It's like Disney World, but for nerds," Lou breathes, gazing around.

Loki shrugs, unaffected by it's glory. "If you think this is stunning, you should have seen Asgard. And if I sound bitter, that's because I am."

He flips through the directory for a moment, before heading swiftly into the depths of the shelves. Lou jogs after him, jeans constricting her slightly. "You know, I've always had naughty librarian fantasies."

"Oh yes, you and your bunny slippers fit that roll like a glove," Loki retorts breezily, veering off to another section. Lou rolls her eyes, rushing after him.

"Someone's snarky today."

"Someone's full of _questions_ today. I'd say we're reverting back to our first meeting, wouldn't you?" Loki inquires, one brow raised challengingly.

"Maybe you should avoid run-ins with your brother. They turn you into an ass," Lou observes, placing her hands on her hips.

Loki turns, then grabs her shoulders and pins her up against the bookshelf. "Oh, as if this side of me actually bothers you."

Her abdomen clenches, pulse racing. Lou's tongue darts out to wet her lips, his own dangerously close to touching hers. She closes the distance, crushing their lips together as her fingers clutch the fabric of his shirt desperately. His tongue sweeps her mouth, long arms winding around her waist and grasping the base of her spine.

"You honestly are something, you do realize that?" Loki questions, taking deep breaths after they pull apart. Lou traces his jaw with the tips of her fingers, causing an involuntary shiver to roll down his spine.

"I don't think that..._bothers _you," she mocks. Loki presses one last kiss to her plump bottom lip before pulling away, resuming his previous task. Lou fishes the baby monitor out of the pocket of her hoodie, making sure Kurt is still asleep. "If the little guy wakes up, I'll have to run up to feed him."

Loki nods, pausing in front of a particular row of shelves. "This is it."

"So just...start picking books?" Lou questions, and he nods. She shrugs, pulling novels from the shelves and stacking them into her arms.

They find a cluster of large, squashy armchairs around a grand fireplace, which Loki starts up before they settle in to read. Lou curls in to one of the crimson chairs, pulling a fluffy blanket over her lap and peeling open a book.

The novel of her choosing is mostly on spirits that take form of animals, or animal-like creatures. It's written like a journal, and most of the entries are graphic and, well, _creepy_, but not much like the activity going on in her apartment. She tosses it to the side, grabbing another thick book from the stack, one with a smooth leather cover and eye-achingly small print.

About three hours into their search, Lou tosses down her current text and groans, her head pounding. "I give up! All of this is _useless_."

Loki keeps his nose stuck in his current novel, before standing suddenly. He continues to scan the page, one hand raising into the air. "I think I might have found something of use. This is of Aztec mythology; it's known as the Cihuateteo."

"The cee-haw-_what_?"

"The Cihuateteo. It is actually considered to be a goddess to some cultures. It is supposedly a woman who has died in childbirth; her spirit is said to haunt the roads during the night, either stealing, harming, or causing sickness to children. These spirits are known to steal items from the homes of the children before they make their presence known, and they are usually items of valure or ones that hold significance to the owners," Loki reads, pacing in front of her. "It says here that the spirits usually are found alone, though they are, at times, found in clusters."

"That sounds pretty dead on," Lou says after a moment, still processing the new information. Loki snaps the book shut, then takes off towards the front of the library.

"Loki, where are you going?" she calls, standing in bewilderment. Loki tosses her a look over his shoulder, his words nearly lost as he turns down another aisle.

"I want to use the internet to learn more about this spirit!"

Lou sighs, rubbing her forehead and tossing the blanket back onto the armchair, quickly putting out the fire in the fireplace and heading off after Loki. She catches the elevator just before it closes, eyeing the tapping of Loki's foot.

"You really think this could be it?" She asks, leaning against the back wall.

"Possibly. I have a feeling. If this is it, we'll need to meet with the others later and determine a course of action."

Lou makes a face. "Wonderful. You and the team; this'll be fun."

When they reach the floor of Stark's lab, he heads off. Lou stays behind, wanting to retrieve Kurt before continuing with the research.

"What's shakin', Dasher?" Tony asks as Loki enters the room, swiveling around in his chair.

Loki tosses the book onto Tony's desk, the specific pages marked. The other man raises a brow, but swivels his chair again and cracks open the book. "The Cihuateteo? Sounds like a Mexican side-dish."

"It's possibly what has been disturbing Lou's home. I need to look further into it. Now, if you don't mind," Loki says, gesturing to Tony's chair. Stark raises a brow, then lets out a laugh.

"Yeah, good one. I'll take care of this. You, my dapper little friend, can park it right there and zip it," Tony replies, pointing to another chair at the other end of his desk. Loki glowers, but seats himself anyway and slides the chair closer to Tony's technology.

They delve into the cyber-world of Aztec mythology, not even hearing Lou enter, Kurt snug in her arms. The child is clad in a ridiculous duck-covered onsie, one that he would be absolutely miserable in, were he able to understand true fashion.

"Find anything yet?" Lou questions, leaning in between the two silent men, startling them from their mythology-induced reverie.

"Well, turns out these cranky old hags really like their babies. _And_ tearing the hearts out of the mothers," Tony replies flippantly, not noticing the horrified look that crosses Lou's features.

"The good news is," Loki begins pointedly, tossing an oblivious Tony a scathing look, "There is a rather simple way to get rid of them. These spirits were actually considered to be godesses in Latin America, and though they're worshiped, the men and children needed means of protection. To get rid of the Cihuateteo, you must stab it in the heart with a dagger made of oak that has been soaked in the blood of a lamb."

"Where the hell are we going to get the blood of a lamb?" Lou asks, arching her brows.

Tony waves away the question. "That's the easy part; I know a few people. The _hard _part is going to be luring her here. This thing can take the shape of a human. They really know how to blend in."

Lou subconciously cradles Kurt closer to her body, shuddering slightly. "Why not just camp out at the apartment? Or use some mojo to draw her out?"

Loki scratches his neck, sighing. "These beings are tricky. Magic doesn't typically affect them, and they're very hard to trick. It would probably be best to let her come to us."

"Right. Plus, it's better to have you here where we can protect you. Being surrounded constantly by a group of superheroes is kind of hard to beat," Tony adds with a smirk.

Rolling his eyes, Loki stands and takes the book off the desk. "It's getting rather late. I suppose we'll meet with the others tomorrow and discuss our findings?"

Tony nods, swiveling around in his chair and resuming his previous activities on his computers. Loki cracks his neck, then heads to the elevator with Lou and Kurt in tow.

"So this is really it?"

"I believe so. We'd better start preparing as soon as possible, these beings don't wait around for us to gather ourselves before trying to rip our throats out, you know."

* * *

After playing with Kurt for nearly three hours, Lou finally feeds the small child and gives him his bath, then readies him for bed.

"Who would want to hurt this wittle face?" Lou coos, pressing a gentle kiss to Kurt's cheek before laying him in the crib. Loki comes to stand next to her, gently squeezing Kurt's hand with a small smile.

"It really is a wonder," he murmurs, watching Kurt's eyes grow heavy and eventually slide shut. Lou stretches, stepping away from the crib with a yawn.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower real quick. You can handle him if he wakes up, right?" Lou questions, an amused grin crossing her lips.

Loki rolls his eyes. "Of course. I'm not an invalid."

She snickers for a moment before grabbing a fresh pair of underwear and a large tee shirt from the chest of drawers, heading into the bathroom. Loki's ears detect the shower coming on, and the steam fogs up the doorway leading into the bathroom, as Lou hadn't bothered to shut the door.

He flops down onto the bed, letting his eyes slide shut for a moment. He honestly meant to review the day's information - really. But it's hard when a very attractive and very naked female is showering not even fifteen feet away. Loki let's himself daydream, images of the water cascading down her bare body flooding his mind. The familiar stirring in his trousers has him sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bead, toeing off his shoes before padding into the bathroom.

Loki quickly sheds his clothing, feet making no noise as he strides across the marble floors to the large, glass shower that's clouded with steam. He tugs open the door, earning a surprised noise from Lou, who had just finished rinsing the shampoo from her curls.

"Loki, what-" He cuts her off by pressing his lips to hers, the water slicking his long hair to his head. Lou's bare breasts press into his chest, her mouth moving with his with such ease you'd think it was natural. A moan reverberates in his chest, his long fingers gripping her hips tightly.

Lou pulls away first, water running down her cheeks and dripping off of her lips. Loki's hands glide up and down her spine, sending goosebumps erupting over her skin.

"I love seeing you, like this," Loki mutters, gesturing to her bare body, soaked with water from the shower. She grins slightly, hands coming up to cup his jaw and pull him down for a sweet kiss, her mouth tasting like watermelon bubblegum. When Lou pulls away, Loki moves his lips from hers to her neck, placing small nips and kisses here and there until he reaches her ear, nose nuzzling into her hair.

"Loki, please," Lou breathes, smaller hands gripping his biceps almost desperately. His tongue finds the shell of her ear, dragging from top to bottom before pushing her against the shower wall, hitching her legs around his waist and finally sliding home. The little gasp that falls from her lips is all the initiative Loki needs to move his hips, finding a rhythm that suits the both of them.

The water is warm against his back, combining with the natural heat of Lou's body to make one dizzying combination. Loki winds his arms under hers, wrapping around the small of her back to hold her up as his hips glide with hers. He watches her eyelids flutter shut, her arms wound tight around his neck and her legs tightly clamped around his waist. Soft mewls flow freely from Lou's lips, which are parted with unabashed desire.

Loki buries his face into her neck, the sound of their skin meeting with every thrust filling his ears. And for the hundredth time since he'd realized how much she really meant to him, he wonders how the hell _he _of all people got so god damn lucky.

"Loki, I..._oh_," Lou pants into his ear, one hand moving to grab onto his bicep while the other grabs a fistful of his hair. The sound of his name slipping through her lips snaps something inside of him - Loki attacks her lips with a hunger that's quite unfamiliar, his hips rolling against hers with more force.

Within a matter of moments, Lou arches her back off the shower wall, his name passing her lips once, twice, _three _times (mind you, a few _jesus's _were thrown in there as well) as every pore in her body seems to be filled with _Loki_. He follows quickly after, biting down into the soft skin of her neck.

They stay in that position until the water runs cold, holding each other likes it's the only thing they have left. And after, with Lou curled into Loki's arms under the fluffy duvet, he whispers sweet nothings into her ear because god _damn _it, she's the strongest woman he's ever met and damn it if she doesn't deserve it.

* * *

**Okay so I actually like the turn out of this chapter. So leave me your thoughts, I love to hear them! ~rolls away~**


End file.
